Bravery At Heart
by Naruku Glory
Summary: DOES NOT INCLUDE WOLFS RAIN lets just say that life can be turned upside down in the blink of an eye...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

…...

"**It's impossible to tell who you**

**Are if you never look within your**

**Heart cause you are you and I**

**Am me we all have personalities**

**All special in every way..."**

the alarm on my phone blares out, I sigh before looking at the time and groan 5:30 A.M I almost go back to sleep when I remember I have a race today .I hop out of bed looking at the date and fight to keep myself from crawling back into bed with disappointment I sigh and put on a white Minnie skirt, a white hoodie that concealed my eyes and hair. I pull on my nee high boots along with my bag which contains the key to my apartment and motorcycle, schoolbooks, late work, lunch, chap stick, my iPod, my phone, my racing schedule, silver pens, my song book, and the one piece of fan mail I hadn't had time to read or reply back to.

I have a concert I have to go to after the race as well and I'm going let you in on a little secret...I'm a freak...I have white and silver hair which is natural, crystal blue eyes I live 3 lives. For a living I go to school being a bullied teenager, I'm a famous singer, and I'm a jockey known to fix any horses problems as soon as I touch them. I grab my I pod and the key to my motorcycle out of my bag I scroll through all my songs and a few other albums I haven't released yet and pick my favorite one before eating a piece of toast.

I walk out my door and get on my bike with a sigh I look at the time on my white watch after starting my bike which was silver with white flames, and a sword design on the front. I take off and head for school I needed to do my late work before Vicky canceled my race today as she had threatened to do.

I zoomed past all the empty streets and within 10 minutes I'm sitting in front of the junior high, I park my bike and walk through the doors to the school and walk to class # 2 in which was the only one I was not a head in but behind instead since it was my worst subject.

I sigh and open the door to the dark and empty class room before I sit in a seat and begin 1 out of 16 papers I have to do in order to get ahead.

…...

just as I finish the last word to my paper my teacher Mrs. Chapman walks in as usual swinging her keys around her finger and humming a tune from one of my albums I released last month, I hand in all 16 papers pulling my grade from an incomplete to an A and 115%.

She smiles and I hand her a ticket to my concert tonight which includes a back stage pass.

"Thank you Naru I've wanted to see her live ever since I caught whiff of her music." Mrs. Chapman says smiling.

Vicky was the only one who knew my secret but she didn't know my biggest one...at first I had felt bad about not telling her when I found out that I didn't have to dye my hair silver at a concert or white at a race even though those were my normal colors for some reason whenever I brushed my hair with my silver or white brush it turned that color.

I sigh as the bell rings and begin taking out my head phones when Mrs. Chapman stops me.

"You can keep them in dearie since you're ahead and because you got me more than that of which I asked from you to get the tickets" she smiles.

The room fills with people and everyone sits as close to their friends but as far away from me as they can get, the bell rings and I doze off into my own little world listening to my album list.

…...

The bell rings and I am the first one out of the school, I hop onto my bike and drive away before anyone can see it, flying past I arrive at the stables where Vicky awaits in the truck with the 1 horse I have to ride today.

I park my bike and hall butt to the truck and hop in before the truck volts forwards and we begin our way to the medium sized track, as we do I listen to my music and open up the fan letter to which I hadn't had time to read.

I open it and discover that it had 2 letters in it one looked like it had been shoved in and the envelope resealed; first I open the one that was crumpled and read silently to myself

_Dear Naruku Glory,_

_I Principal Millar have under secrecy invited you_

_To come to the white stone middle school to learn and focus with_

_Your talents, about now your most likely wondering what I'm_

_Talking about but we found that you have both weapon and wielder_

_Blood within you...this is very new to us and I would like you_

_To join our academy it would give me great honor._

_We will have a space for your trailer and truck if you reply._

_Yours truly, Principal Millar_

I went on to the next letter and what I read makes my heart ache with disappointment as I read it

_Dear Naruku,_

_I have a horse...err rather a Pegasus that my mom only sees fit for_

_Dog food and you know what that means, Slaughter._

_It's my arm and the way she won't let me get close to her_

_She broke my arm last time I tried to put on a halter_

_My mother told me she was not going to wait for_

_Someone to buy her so I told her I would give_

_The Pegasus to you so on Friday April 5_

_I'm going to drop her off at your place_

_Your biggest fan, Anna Rockland_

I shove the letter in my white backpack before realizing that tomorrow was Friday April 5 and I sigh before glaring out the window.

…...

The horse beneath me trembles in fear as we near the gate but without a fight this short little chestnut quarter horse goes into the gate with silence that is questionable. The flag goes up and I wait giving the horse a pat and holding on just as the gate fly's open frightening the poor horse. He isn't meant for racing at all and above all that he was never trained for anything I noticed as soon as we got out before and as soon as we got into the gate because as soon as he bolted out he reared up. I gave him a pat and reassured him and pushed him forward he didn't have any speed or stamina and that would only put a dent in my record. But I feel his heart longing and wanting to catch up with the herd.

But I hold him back even though we are 12 lengths behind but just as they reach the corner I let him go and he takes off eating up the track and catching up fast, eager to be the leader the little horse surges forward ahead of the pack and pulls away by 2-3 lengths as we cross the finish line.

Screaming fans yell and holler at the top of their lunges as we go to the winners circle, get our pictures taken, and the way the owners look their surprised he won being a quarter horse and all.

But I believed in him and that was all he needed to win his heart was the biggest winner and that is what mattered most.

…...

I plop onto my bed exhausted from the race, school, and the concert I just finished not to mention my hand hurt from signing all the autographs I let out a sigh before changing into pajamas and falling asleep.

-Next morning-

I sigh get up and get ready to head to the barn and see the new horse...suddenly my eyes widen.

"OH GOD I FORGOT THE PEGASUS!" I yell in surprise before running out the door.

I hop on my bike and zoom to the barn only to nearly wreck my bike into a small trailer. I park my bike in the usual spot before opening the door. The Pegasus rushes out and nearly gets away but I grab the lead rope just in time. I end up having to pull the Pegasus to the indoor arena then I tie her up before wondering why she hadn't tried to take off flying then I spot a harness meant to keep them from flying off or stretching their wings it works but it could cripple a wing. I unbuckle the harness then I undo the halter, before lunging out of harm's way as the Pegasus fly's off but I notice her fur color she is a sandy brown color from all the dirt but to my dismay I would have to wait to wash and get all the mats out of her main and tail.

I sigh and bring in a wheelbarrow of oats, grain, and hay the right amount for a Pegasus of course, I push it in and sit by it waiting and watching her to realize I won't hurt her. But temptation rules over and she fly's down keeping a wary eye on me while eating, I dig in my pocket and pull out a lump of sugar and at first she pulls away then she reaches forward lipping my palm.

I reach my hand out slowly and just as I touch her with my hand she jolts back but when I hold out my hand again she steps forward even though she knows there's nothing in it, I put my hand on her neck and she calms down immediately.

I look at her closely and realize she has the same look in her eye as me...the longing for a friend that would never leave or intentionally bring hurt; I smile and hug her before bringing my lips to her ear and whispering "I'll be your friend... If you'll be mine…"

8


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

…...

**I'm so sick of being told how to live**

**My life cause I am me and you are you**

**So you be you and I'll be me**

**Just be yourself and you'll bloom proudly**

**And forever beautiful...ohhhhh yeahhhhhh**

my alarm rings out jolting me out of my fantasy and back into reality, I sigh and get up out of bed unsure that I should have even replied or not to the white stone academy but it was a once in a life time opportunity and I could have tossed it in the trash...but why hadn't I?

I shake my head drowsily it doesn't matter what's done is done and I can't take it back, plus I had already bought the biggest camper/trailer mix possible it had been super expensive because it even allowed my Pegasus to stretch her wings during the ride and the Minnie parking space for my motor bike in the front.

It had white metal panels in the storage room along with my food, bran mash mix, oats, grain, sawdust bedding, and alfalfa pellets plus all the blankets, leggings, saddles, brushes, blacksmith kit, halters and bridles.

I had told Vicky where I was going and how I would send money to her by mail when I found a place to sing and if they had a track there.

I sigh and pack the last of my things before loading them into the awaiting camper/horse trailer outside I took my I pad and my head set setting up my radio station I had recently set up since my fans kept commenting on my face book wall asking for it.

I hop in the truck and turn on the radio to my station and click the on air button on my I pad and begin "hey this is the believe in me radio station pick up your phones and call my number at (208)390-5011 Just then the phone rings and I pick up "Glory Ride here what song would you like?" I ask.

"Just be yourself." the caller answers.

"Just be yourself album "I say clicking the on air button and to turn it off and click the just be yourself album to let it play and I begin my long journey to the white stone academy.

-Time skip-

"Alright guys thank you for listening and I will see you soon but for now go to Z103 and ask them to play the number one hit music!" I say as I click the off button disconnecting my station.

And focusing on the road ahead of me and what looks like White Stone City in the distance.

I drive for 10 more minutes before arriving at the my destination, a large alleyway with a sign that said -reserved for Naruku Glory- I park right next to the wall before getting out and opening the windows to my Pegasus's trailer. Then since I had already backed up as close to the side and back of the alleyway I set up the panels to make a corral and ever since I said I would be her friend it had kept her from flying away when she was in a pasture or arena without a rider.

I set them all the way from the side door on the trailer to the end of the alleyway leaving a big enough drive way for my motor bike and room for me to get into my camper, tack room, and feed room.

I bring out my motorcycle assuming I should go tell Principal Millar that I am here I put on my helmet and adjust my white skinny jeans.

Then open the rather large side door for my Pegasus to get out and get some fresh air before I take off to explore, find a job and hopefully a race track.

I sigh and turn out of the alleyway and ride down the street a little before stopping beside a black and blue bike at a red light, he looks at me but I look ahead at the light only noticing because I could see him in the corner of my eye.

He throttles his bike while in neutral challenging me to race him down the straight street ahead of us that leads to the white stone academy, I look at him and he smirks as I nod accepting the challenge.

The light turns green and he takes the lead immediately and is trying to out distance me obviously as he pulls ahead halfway to the white stone academy I kick it into half throttle and catch up to him easily before passing him.

I pull farther ahead leaving him far behind me as I go up the ramp I go full throttle hoping to get some fun air in the process, I succeed and get 5 feet of air still halving fun I gun it towards the side walk scaring the hell out of people as I turn sharply and put on the brakes sliding sideways beside the side walk and turning off my bike.

Just as I do I see the kid zoom up the ramp and park his bike behind mine before coming up to me and taking off his helmet revealing his wood brown hair, silver eyes, and white teeth to me "nice bike dude, but I have to admit it is a bit girly with the silver and white anyways where did you get it? "he asks.

I take off my helmet and his eyes pop out of his head then turned red with embarrassment when he realizes a girl beat him I get off my bike hanging the white and silver helmet on the handle.

"I modified it" I say before walking off swinging the keys around my finger.

After finding the office room and meeting Principal Millar himself he gave me a schedule and we said our good byes before I got on my bike to head to the cafe Principal Millar had told me about I bump into a red headed professor knocking me to the ground sending my schedule and keys flying.

I get up mutter "sorry" and grab my scattered things before running back to my bike and zooming off to the cafe to get a job.

When I get there I park my bike and go into the store noticing the HELP WANTED sign in the window as I go in, I take it and go to the counter before handing it to the owner making him smile "it's nice to see a new face around, what job would you like?" he asks "if you do performances like singing I would like to work here if that's okay" I say a little unsure.

"We have acts yes do you have experience?" he asks making me nod. "Alright go up on that stage and sing for me please." he says gesturing to the stage.

I hop out of the seat thankful that I had already brushed my hair with my silver brush (the silver brush turns her hair silver and white turns her hair white and a sword one turns it back to normal white and silver) as I walk up on stage and grab the microphone and gesturing for the owner to put on song # 1.

since it was only an audition I sang a Taylor swift song called "Mean"

**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet ****again****,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.**

Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow.  
But you don't know, what you don't know,

Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again.

I **bet**** you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now,  
You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know**

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean,  
All you are is mean.  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Turning heads as soon as I had started to sing to the time it ended some people even came in off the streets bringing the owner more business.

I hop off the stage and walk over to the utterly surprised owner "The names Dave, welcome to the job kid."

8


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I walk out of the store carrying my job schedule looking it over before folding it neatly and shoving it carefully into my pocket, I hop onto my bike and begin my search for a race track even though the suns going down. I sigh and go through a maze of streets bored I almost give up when I catch a glimpse of a white one pole fence; I turn my motor cycle sharply and go down the street revealing a huge track.

I smile as I look at an even bigger track up in the sky meant for Pegasus's with huge obstacles like a bell tower till the turn then it was a harsh battle down the stretch. I close my eyes letting the smell of new grass, water and the familiarity of horses in the wind.

I sigh and turn around sharply before heading back home to set up the feeder and water trough for my Pegasus. I hop off my bike and push it into my trailer's garage before going over to my Pegasus.

"You need a name...how about ...Angel" I say making angel bob her head.

"So your show name is wings of an Angel" I grunt as I get the feeder out of the storage room and unfold it.

I grab two buckets and hang both on two of the hooks on the side of the trailer and filling one up with water and the other with oats, and grain then I leave to go eat dinner and go for my last shift tonight so I put on a beautiful white glittery dress with diamonds on the neck line.

I put on diamond chandelier earrings and a diamond necklace that matched the same design of a chandelier before getting my bike to go to the café.

"might as well eat dinner there if I'm going preform in 20 minutes anyways" I think quietly to myself as I drive past the main street drawing eyes as I zoom past with my long curled hair flouting in the wind like ribbons of silver.

As soon as I get there I drop my keys into the air and snap my fingers making them disappear leaving silver dust in the place of them fluttering to the ground, I walk in and smile when I see all the people I had brought in this afternoon with my audition.

I order a salad and water.

"Coming right up." Dave says before disappearing into the kitchen behind the counter.

For a minute I wait then Dave brings out my salad and a glass of water accept its bubbling, I look at it in confusion as Dave sets it down on my table with a smile when he sees me tap the glass and jump back with surprise as it fizzes up more.

"Its bubbly water I ordered a whole 3 cases for you it contains no caffeine and it won't cut your wind while your singing." he says putting a coffee straw in it and walking off.

I take a sip and my eyes light up and I feel a little joyful as I eat my salad and sip it humming making sure I am warmed up enough to sing regularly .

"Alright folks I know some of you are back from this afternoon because you saw me hire a new employee and you got to hear her sing for the audition! How many of you liked her?" he yells getting everyone all excited.

Just then as I take the last sip of the bubbly water a few kids about my age (14 ½) walk in with bored expressions on their faces as they sit at a table by the window "who wants to hear them again?!"Dave yells making everyone but the group of kids raises their hands.

Dave spots them with their hands down and trots over to them.

"SOOOOOO how come you guys don't want to give her a chance?" he asks

They look at him in surprise

"Well it's probably Ashley right she said she got a job here during school" the girl with bright blond hair in a ponytail and glasses explains simply.

Dave laughs and says.

"Nope we have a new girl in town she arrived this afternoon and got a job." he says smiling.

"You want to give her a chance?" he asks.

"Sure I don't see why not." the girl with bright blond hair in a pony tale and glasses answers still bored.

I hop on stage as Dave announces me "alright why don't we let her sing one song then let her go home alright" he yells as I turn around and he turns on the same song I auditioned with "mean" by Taylor swift...

**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet ****again****,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.**

Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow.  
But you don't know, what you don't know,

Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again.

I **bet**** you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now,  
You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know**

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean,  
All you are is mean.  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?

As soon as I start the song the group looks at me in utter surprise as I hop off stage and Dave throws me a big box that I catch with no problem at all , people whoop and holler at me as I plop the box on my bike and snap making the keys appear in the bike.

6


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I hop off my bike and push it into my Minnie garage as I arrive at my trailer at 8:00 P.M. And take the box Dave gave me into my trailer then I took care of angel by giving her fresh water, hay and a warm blanket in her stall.

I sigh exhausted from my first day as I close my camper door and turn on the light's to the camper giving me a better look at the huge camper I bought and to my surprise it had more room than I realized when I had bought it. I sigh looking at all the boxes packed tightly with all my stuff I groan and around 11 P.M I get it all done and after setting my alarm for 6:30 A.M I passed out in the queen sized bed.

-Time skip-

"**Rise up shins; shine bright like the sun,**

**While all is gloomy and down you stay bright**

**While all is down you stay up and be yourself..."**

I click my alarm off and rub my sleepy eyes before carefully making the bed perfectly and putting on white skinny jeans, a silver tank top, a white long sleeve lace over it and some silver boots before eating and attaching my jewelry that I had matched with the outfit.

I eat what's left before turning on my radio and curling my hair and adding a silver flower with a diamond sword in the middle listening to the radio with Taylor swift on it and memorizing her

"White Horse" song mentally before grabbing my silver backpack, turning off the radio, lights, and grabbing my key ring making it jingle.

After I lock my trailer, give angel some hay and water before letting her out into the paddock I hop on my bike and turn it on pulling my helmet on over my white and silver streaked hair I take off making the key chains on my bag clank against one another.

I zoom past the boy I had raced yesterday as he pulled out his bike to go to school, past the cafe as Dave moved the sign from closed to open, before turning onto a street that lead to the White Stone Academy.

I gun it and get 5 feet of air as I go over the ramp and slide sideways into a parking spot before climbing off and nearly getting run over by a hot red corvette as it pulls up too close to my bike.

I take a bottle of bubbly water and the full bags of supplies out of both side packs on my bike and begin to walk making the heels on my boots click loudly on the ground as I pass her car she glares at me.

I open a door with my foot and walk to my locker 144a I sigh when I see that principal Millar is standing beside it and walk towards him and stop to talk to him "Oh so you must be Naruku, well I just wanted to give you this, good bye know" he says giving me a medium sized rule booklet and walking off.

I open my locker with the combo 11-37-07 and carefully putting my stuff in decorating it with magnates and a few pics of me with my pure white hair in the winner's circle, me singing on stage at my first concert with my silver hair, and a picture of me with white hair and angel on a track flying.

Voices murmur behind me I only catch a bit of what a few say as they walk like "what a freak" or "who does she think she is coming here" I sigh and turn up my music and close my locker as I walk people laugh and step aside watching me with criticizing eyes following my every movement.

I open the door to classroom number 15 and walk in attracting all eyes on me immediately as I talk to the teacher Mr. Crapeo he points to a seat in front of the bright haired girl with glasses I had seen while preforming yesterday at the cafe.

I walk up to my seat with a math book, the rule booklet, a pencil pouch, and my I pod, I sit down and just as the bell rings the kid with the black and blue bike walks in making the teacher frown with disapproval when he sits down.

I sigh as he flops down beside me in his assigned seat, I look at the board before the teacher begins teaching "I should probably pay attention so I know what to do" I think softly to myself as I get out a pen and paper.

I jot down everything I hear coming from the teacher and I even write down all the examples he shows on the white board, I hear people begin to pack up but I finish the last two sentences he says before "have a good day class you are dismissed."

I sigh and pack up my stuff before checking my schedule to see my next period I have history in room 50, I sigh realizing that its all the way on the other side of the school.

Then the kid next to me says "the names Braden, Braden Hot stone" he says with a smirk making me roll my eyes "Naruku...Naruku Glory." I say turning around smiling and I shake his hand before walking off out the door after getting a huge pile of work to catch up with.

I sigh still hearing the murmurs in the hall and apparently the blonde girl is behind me also getting laughed at and being called "bookworm." I'm so used to it but without my hood on I'm the center of attention and I hate it.

I turn into my history class and nearly bump into the red haired teacher Mr. Altman "sorry" I mutter looking at the ground as he shows me a seat next to a bleach blonde girl with blue eyes and then I follow him to his desk as he gives me an even bigger stack of papers, people laugh but I just smile.

I walk up to my seat which is taken by the girls bag, so the teacher sighs and points to the other side "Ashley will have to sit on the other side of Brittany." the teacher grunts as he lets me put my things on the desk on the outside of the row.

I get out a pen and paper before carefully putting the papers in my math binder filling it up completely, then the girl next to me Brittany glares at me as I write down everything he says as he begins the lesson.

Then after about 13 pages my pen runs out of ink but instead of throwing it in my bag I take out another one and write down everything I had just missed, although my hand hurt I caught up till the bell then I quickly but carefully put everything in my bag and rushed out the door.

We had 3 hours for lunch since it was open campus as I had read in the rule booklet so I had to do one song at the cafe and I had heard there was a free riding race for Pegasus's meaning you just had to show up.

So I went to my trailer put on black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a short sleeved half shirt that showed my shoulders, then I took off with my bike and silver hair in a ponytail.

Then after I sang the white horse song I went back to my trailer got into my jockey silks white and silver, then I brushed my hair with the white brush till it turned pure white then I put it in a ponytail.

Then getting angel ready by tacking her up with a white racing saddle and a white bridle with a silver sword design in the middle attached to the head peace then I loosely put braids in that are held by silver ribbons with a small string that if it gets pulled one of the ribbons will one by one fall out.

Then I hop on angel and we take to the air then we arrive with 5 minutes till the race starts already warmed up and ready to race.

6


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"One minute till post time." the announcer Mike says into the microphone as I fly angel around they announce the names and I listen to see if they say mine right.

"We have the black knight, wildfire, winter time rush, raging floods, initial power, and last but certainly not least we have a mystery horse today number 3 is her number" the announcer says making the crowd look at me and angel flying around.

After a minute we are given the cue to get in the starting gates.

"alright all Pegasus's are in the gates."

The announcers voice booms through the speakers.

Like I usually do I zone out avoiding the sound of the speakers as I wait for the gates to spring open I get a better grip on the reins, then all is quiet before BAM the gates slam open and all 4 Pegasus's shoot forward leaving us in the dust.

Angel stays back and I slow her down until we reach the last steeple then I let her go and as we turn the corner we gain speed and I pull one ribbon out letting it flutter to the ground releasing a peace of angels white mane.

Then as we gain I pull another one out letting flutter to the ground as well then we pass the 3rd place runner right behind the leaders, I pull another ribbon out letting it go too as I pass taking third place and heading for the inside rail when angel gets her own idea and fly's above passing them both.

I pull the string all the way out letting the ribbons flout to the ground and freeing angels mane like a hurricane as we speed ahead farther and farther from the pack until we cross the finish line by 23 lengths.

Even then I can feel how badly angel wants to fly around again, but I slow her wings and she lowers slowly but willingly obviously wanting to keep going she tosses her head even though the rein is resting on her shoulders.

We go to the winners circle and I smile as my picture is taken with angel, then I ride her home with the new picture in my hand.

-Time skip-

I sigh and untack angel when we get to the trailer and since I have an hour left I cool her out, give her fresh feed, water, brush her, and I change before grabbing bubbly water from my fridge and putting my math and history binders on the desk about a foot away from my bed.

I groan as I looked at the clock.

"Oh crap ten minutes till the bell." I mutter aloud before grabbing my empty backpack, shoving my pencil bag inside, and getting on my bike and turning the key before taking off for school.

I stop at the stop light aligned with Brittany's red corvette, I look at my watch and then at the light, it turns green and I shoot forward full throttle already I hear her trying to gain on me but I push the throttle farther in than usual as I near a turn.

Suddenly I see Braden's black and blue bike at the stop sign already almost across, just as I am a foot from the corner I turn and I narrowly miss the turn as I straighten up the tires and lean forward glancing at the watch I realize there's 30 minutes till the bell and I groan I had miss read the clock.

I begin to slow thinking there are probably police that might see me, but it was already too late as I hear sirens stir into action behind me and a police car pulls out of the alley I glance at my speed and I want to slam my head against the handlebars.

"Dang it Naruku why the heck did you go the full speed of a regular bike?" I silently curse myself.

"Guess your going have to change colors so you don't get caught." I say to myself thinking of the color gold my bike begins to turn gold including my clothes and helmet as I speed up.

The police car speakers reach my ears.

"PULL OVER OR ELSE" It rings but I smile.

"Might as well have fun with this while I've got the time" smirking to myself I speed up, doing a wheelie and turning the corner sharply.

But as I pull farther and farther ahead more begin to take that cars place anyone would be worried about getting caught but I just smile it was time to use a new technical add on I had installed on my bike three weeks ago.

I throttle my bike and push a button as a police van pulls out in front of me and just in time a pair of white and silver wings retreat from their hiding place and I go faster then lifting up into the air above the car my wings extend into a bigger wing span.

I take to the air shifting in my seat as I get farther and farther away from the ground then I look at my watch and I sigh not quite ready to leave my world above, then i slowly plug for the ground trance forming back into my normal colors (white and silver) as I get closer and closer to the ground below.

I land a little roughly but the rest was nice and easy I swerve before straightening back up onto my side of the road, before my wings which are taking up all the room on the road retract back into their hiding places no longer visible.

I go up the ramp and head for my parking space when I hear a cop car rear to life activating its sirens and lights indicating that I need to pull over, I groan but obey hoping I hadn't been caught already.

I stop and turn off my bike before waiting patiently for the police officer to walk over to me as he gets out of his car and heads towards me his keys jingling with every movement as he approaches me.

"sorry but your going have to come with me." he says lifting an eyebrow.

I nod with no objectives in mind and begin to follow his car which has turned on its sirens again; I roll my eyes as he turns on the radio full blast in his car.

"Not the typical everyday police officer."i mutter to myself aloud.

We turn right and end up at auto's Bike Shop and I give the police officer a weird look as he glances in his review mirror, I look around innocently and spot a black and blue bike in the shop with Braden looking tickled to death to be here.

"Go ahead and take your bike over there by his" the officer says gesturing toward Braden, I push my bike easily over beside his and notice the chain on his tire "I tried to run okay, you happy" he spits at me when he notices my stare.

I raise my hands in a small attempt to calm him down, but it only pisses him off more he clenches his fist and aims for the wall and I roll my eyes already knowing the end results as he punches it, his eyes swell up to little slits and his face turns red.

Then I plug my ears knowing what was about to happen having done it once before myself

"... #$#%%#$#% #$#$# $"his head explodes as the real pain hits him smack dab in the face.

I sigh before walking over to him and grabbing his hand examining it while he try's a desperate attempt to pull it away from me "good job Bird brain you managed to break your hand on a brick wall." I mutter after he has finished his little fit.

He looks at me pouting at first then his facial expression changes "SHUT YOUR TRAP" he grumbles grumpily.

"What are you even here for anyways." I ask already bored.

"Someone with a bike like ours was speeding up to 200 miles past the speed limit." he growls.

He heads to his bike and try's to put his hand in his pocket before doing a puffer fish face and blowing. out heavily trying to show no pain but failing in the process, I walk over to him and grab his hand and before he can pull away I pop his fingers back into place and keep his in mine before cupping my hands around his and blowing.

I let his hand go and he looks at it then at me in shock "I-I-it doesn't hurt anymore, what'd you do?" he stutters while asking the question.

"nothing I just fixed your hand with a little trick I know" I answer as I walk over to my bike.

Braden sits on his bike still silently cussing the police officer out under his breath while I walk over to the police officer.

"Would you mind explaining to us why we're here now?" I ask a little annoyed as he ignores me for a second while he finishes the conversation on his phone. "Hmmmmm...come with me." the officer gestures towards the police station. I walk behind him silently for a minute.

"what am I going to do about being late in school?" I ask anger swelling in my throat like a balloon "you've got 10 minutes still" he answers.

I give him my name and address.

"Phone number please..." he asks as the last question ticking me off "(208)390-5011." I answer trying not to let my aggravation show as I he gives me a note and lets me jog over to my bike and start it up.

I close my eyes and shake my head when I look at the time "good thing the school is only 4 minutes away...geez could of given me more time..." I say aloud turning left onto the street and driving for about 3 minutes till I start going up the ramp and into the parking lot just finding my parking spot as the bell rings.

I run to my locker to grab my books and go to my third hour "aww hell I have English?!" I think mentally slamming my head into a wall "of all subjects?!...it has to be my worst?" I think walking to class.

I go to the teacher Mrs. Repel asking for the work I needed.

"Here you go...OH and don't go thinking your better than anyone..." she says ignorantly handing me a stack of paper.

"Sit anywhere there's no seating chart." she says as I walk over to an empty seat.

I sigh and plop down into a corner seat and put in my headphones and scrolling down my play list and picking my favorite one -two black Cadillac's- by Carrie Underwood turning the volume on low not really bothering to write down anything as Mrs. Repel did the lesson.

Class was about halfway over I began to think.

"_What had happened to the blonde girl with the pony tail? The teacher called her name..."_ I think to myself quietly then shaking my head and slumping back down in my seat and listening to the faint sound of the teachers voice in the background of my music.

7


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

When I arrived at the concert I slipped in with silence and rushed to meet Vicky by my dressing room. "All set?" I asked hopefully earning myself a quick nod as she shooed me away and slipped into the dressing room while I went to go "hang" with Rosa who was waiting by the door.

"What took you so long?" she asked her eyes scanning over me, her arms crossed.

"Sorry I found an old friend, and I stopped to talk with them for a while.

"I lied sincerely "hmm so I hope you don't mind...I brought some friends along." Rosa smiled.

"Why would I care? It's not like I own the place." I smile laughing all the while on the inside while she studied me again.

"Okay then, well they should be here any minute..." Rosa trails off as a group of guys stroll up behind her and give her shoulder a friendly tap.

I look at them warily to find Braden among them as well.

"Hmm, I didn't know you like Glory Ride..." I directed towards Braden.

"Eh, it's a new thing that Rosa convinced me to come to." Braden mused looking around and stretched. I let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Rosa.

"Shall we find a seat?" I asked.

"Follow me!" she says gleefully. she lead us to the front row seats which had a full row of reserved seats, have no clue whether she set this up or what but I had to close my eyes for a minute after I sat down to shut my mind just as my substitute came out on stage smiling and waving like I usually did.

All I know is that afterwards when it was time for the interview I told Rosa that my friend wanted me (a total lie but it did the job).

I rushed to my dressing room and barged in on Vicky before changing into a silver and white spatter dress, did my make-up nice and natural for someone my age, then put on my chandelier earrings and necklace, and brushing my hair with my silver brush to turn it silver.

"You look great" Vicky smiled giving me a hug as I got out of my dressing room and began to head backstage for the interview.

Rosa stares at me with a soft smile as we exchanged greetings she began her interview.

"So what is your full name?" she asks making me want to hurl.

"Elie Ride." I reply simply.

"Is that so? Huh isn't your last name Glory? I believe it's on all of your papers." Rosa says being the butt wipe she was.

"Actually Glory is my middle name." I lied while smiling.

"Then why would you write it on all your papers? You're supposed to write your last name." Rosa beams at me.

"Because Glory sounds better than Ride." I stated confidently.

"So by chance do you know a Naruku Glory?" Rosa presses; I give her a cheerful expression.

"No, not that I know of." I answer innocently "well then that's a shame maybe I can introduce her to you sometime, and uh where do you go to school at?" Rosa asks.

"I don't go to school I'm home schooled and I would certainly love to meet her." I reply.

"Sure so then shall we set a date for it?" Rosa asks while keeping her eyes glued to my face.

"Yeah, where at?" I asked.

"At my school." Rosa replies.

"Isn't that a little public?" I sighed.

"No it will be after school don't worry I mean I have to be in school too you know." she answered with a bright smile.

"Sounds great..." I mumble maintaining my smile.

"Alright see you tomorrow at five?" Rosa states making me wince thinking of my work schedule.

"Uh yeah, um that sounds good." I practically choke on my bubbly water. She smiles sweetly and trots off while I fantasize shoving my freaking heel up her butt.

_You can fix this, there's no reason to panic...yet_ I tell myself as I walk out to my truck, throwing my stuff into the passenger seat, climbing in and then begin the hour ride back to White Stone City.

-Time Skip-

Well I was half way home when I brought my truck to a full out stop at a stop sign noticing Rosa's bike in front of Braden's house along with Braden's, where they sat talking nonstop.

They seemed happy is all I wanted to think about, mostly because my brain hurt majorly and I dreaded tomorrow, I was just about to turn when I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled off to the side checking in the mirror to be sure my hair was back to the normal color white and silver.

I pulled over on the curve and looked down at my phone, opening a text message from Megan that read "Please come get me..." I sighed replying while glancing over to see both Braden and Rosa staring at me.

"Be there in a sec, you at your house?" I ask.

"yeah I'm on the corner..." she explained, I lurched forward and gradually sped up until I saw Megan on the corner and pulled up next to her, unlocking my passenger side and tossing my things in the back seat as she crawls in.

"You okay?" I ask sounding more caring and worried than I meant to.

"Just get me outta here..." Megan sniffled tears trailing down her cheeks; I nod and begin the short drive to my trailer.

I park my truck and grab my things before walking over to my trailer and unlocking it with my keys and setting my things down on my bed then pulled out a chair for Megan, who sat down immediately. I hustled about tidying up and putting things away before I dragged out the hideaway bed that was a cupboard when not used, I pulled it down and tied it down to keep it from flipping back up on Megan in her sleep. After a few minutes I sat down beside her with 2 shot glasses and a Liter of raspberry cream soda.

"want to tell me what happened?" I asked careful to be soft and reassuring, she nodded numbly and took a sip from her shot glass.

"It's my dad, I guess I should be used to it by now, but...I'm not..." she hesitates.

"He told me wouldn't do it again, he promised me that he was going to change, and that he wasn't going to be a player anymore and he would stop drinking so much." Megan sniffled.

I looked at her carefully before noticing the dark red on her cheek, where she had most likely been slapped, I went to my fridge and grabbed a cold, soft, wet sponge and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry" I apologized sincerely.

Her eyes hardened.

"You don't know what it's like, so how could you be sorry?" she hissed cruelly I smiled not giving it a second thought.

"Yeah you're right... I don't know what it's like; I've never met my own parents." I said earning an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it I get how upset you are, it's good to vent instead of holding it in." I said quickly to prevent an apology.

Well we talked till 10 at night before getting ready for bed, which was a little hard for Megan because she had forgotten clothes, at first she had just said that she would be fine but after a few minutes when I was already in my silk collared pajamas I ended up throwing her the green ones I hardly ever wore.

She put them on and we went to sleep without a second thought, until some dingus decided to shine their bright lights right into my window at like 3 in the morning, I got up as fists pounded on the door, mumbling cuss words I looked through the peep hole and groaned before opening the door.

"What?" I said sounding madder than I was.

"Have you seen my daughter?" my red headed professor Mr. Altman asks obviously worried, I groan out loud.

"No, is that all or are you going to sing a song too?" I asked impatiently he sighs.

"no that's all thank you."Then he left taking his bright butt lights with him.

I stumbled back to bed muttering under my breath and cussing silently as I stubbed my toe on the coffee table, as soon as I hit my bed I fell back to sleep knowing that tomorrow I was not going to be in a good mood towards Mr. Altman.

In the morning my toe threatened to make me limp around which I refused to do.

"Who was at the door last night?" Megan asked while shoving 1/4th of a pop tart in her mouth and getting on the clothes I was letting her barrow.

"Your dad." I said making her head bob up with a worried face.

"And actually it was THREE IN THE FREAKIN morning, plus don't think I sold you out because I didn't, you can stay here for as long as you want." I sighed reassuring her and earning myself a smile.

I sighed with relief that Megan was the same size as me,_ now or never_ had I told myself before stepping towards her.

"Meg?" I ask keeping my eyes on hers.

"Can you keep a huge secret?" I ask my voice cracking.

"Well yeah "she replied a little baffled at the question.

"Well ummm, if you're going to be staying here for a long time then... I think that you should know that I'm Glory Ride..." I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

It took her a minute to process this but when it reached her she smiled.

"No way?" she asked as I bushed my hair with my silver brush.

"Promise you won't tell ANYONE?" I asked emphasizing the last part. She nodded quickly.

"Why tell me? I mean I've only been your friend for a week or two..." Megan asks her blue eyes twinkling.

"Well because you're a trustworthy girl and even if I hadn't told you would have figured it out … besides I need a favor..." I sigh.

"Sure what is it?" Megan asks slowly while studying my hair as I turn it back to its original color with the sword brush.

"I need you to be me." I mutter she nods for me to keep going .

"Okay so I will text you what to say and you talk to Rosa... then we can go dye your hair after school and be back by five." I explain making her smile. At that moment I knew that we were both thinking the same thing _this is going be fun_.

-Time skip-

Well we went through an extremely awkward day at school where Rosa and Braden kept glancing at one another and then back to me... it was obvious she had told Braden I was Glory Ride; however Megan and I were going shock the heck outta there. Megan and I ran off and got on my bike just about as fast as Rosa could call out my name.

"I'll be back!" I yelled and kept driving till we reached the salon where Megan dyed her hair silver with white highlights though they would wash out in 24 hours thank god it was a weekend tomorrow. When we got out we were twins and then I let her drive us home so she could get the hang of riding my bike, which she got an A+ at.

I got ready in my trailer and we planned the entire thing, Megan rode my bike back to school and I requested a white Limo so Rosa wouldn't see my license plate. Well after the Limo picked me up I asked them to take me to White Stone Academy which they did while the driver kept sneaking glances at me, but I pretended not to notice it. When we arrived I got out and walked over to where Rosa, Braden and Megan she was standing speechless before looking at me then back to Megan. I looked at her and pretended to be concerned "what's wrong? You look confused." I fought every inch of will power I had not to smirk and just keep the worried face on.

"N-nothing just a little surprised I guess, anyways this is Naruku Glory." Rosa said introducing me to... well, me "Nice meeting you Naruku, I'm Glory Ride, Or Elie" I said containing my laughter and looking sincere. "You too." Megan said though we both looked kind of amused. WELLLLL long story short we met, chatted till Rosa hopped on Braden's bike and asked him to take her home seeing's how he had driven her here, though she seemed a little embarrassed. As soon as they were out of sight we both burst out laughing and ended up using each other to keep one another up right, after we finished our laughing fit I looked at Megan who was still beaming.

"Thank you..." I said my lips curling into a smile equally as big "my pleasure." she replied as I walked back to the limo and she walked back to MY bike, I asked him to drive me back and then got in. we pulled out of the school parking lot then went down the slanted ramp before turning the next corner and nearly crashing into a police car who had a bike pulled over, I asked the driver to stop then got out and walked over to the officer to see Braden with his head down and Rosa who had her face buried into his back as the officer handed him a ticket.

I groaned wishing I had the heart to walk away but instead I walked up to the officer looking concerned "officer?" I asked making him turn around "May I help you?" he asked sounding annoyed "don't give them the ticket; I'm the one who asked them to speed to my apartment and grab my jacket..." I said sounding REALLY apologetic.

I watched his jaw tighten and he crumpled the ticket and shoved it in his pocket before writing a new one after I gave him my ID and blocked it from Rosa and Braden's view, he handed it to me and frowned before saying "you have three days."

I frowned _Gee thanks, for the friendly tone._ I thought grouchily as he pulled away, I stared at the ticket and nearly died "7000?!" I said aloud "Just how fast were you going?" I asked my voice cracking. "That was my 5th speeding ticket." Braden said hanging his head lower "unpaid I'm guessing?" I practically snarled. He nodded and I sighed "whatever I'm going home." I sighed waving the ticket in the air above my head as I walked back to the limo driver who stared at me with questioning eyes. Braden began to make a weak protest "Shut Up" I said in a singsong voice as I opened the door and got in "take me home..."

10


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The bell shrieked through the air making me jump and shove my I-pod in my bag and head for the door glad today was a short day, I turned the corner in the hall only to meet a blonde haired boy's chest flinging me backwards and all his papers flying. I reach for one of his papers but he picks it up before I can "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FREAK!" he spits before walking away.

I lower my eyes and shiver "why do they all call me that...am I really that different?" I ask myself holding my hands 10 inches away from my face, I stand up gathering my bag and my schedule and going out the door towards the parking lot where my motor bike was waiting.

I glance at my schedule before bringing my bike to life and backing it out of the parking space and roll forward slowly at first then faster as I throttled it a little more before going down the aisles of cars, trucks, vans, and a bike or two now and then. I stroll down the ramp and speed up to the speed limit taking a left at a stop sign then a right onto a bridge by a gas station.

"might as well get some fuel..." I mutter under my breath pulling up to the gas pump.

I grab the muzzle hose and put it in my fuel tank turning it on and jogging into the store to pay for the gas and grab some double mint gum, I hand the cashier a twenty dollar bill and receive my change then running back out to turn off the gas and go home.

I suddenly hear laughing down by the dock across the road.

"See you later bookworm!" a voice strangely familiar as feet jog up the hill towards me while I get on my bike.

I glanced at the blonde haired boy with disproving eyes as he knocked the girl with the pony tail and glasses books from her hands while passing by on the sidewalk. I start my bike and slowly stroll over to her.

"Need a ride?" I ask just loud enough for her to hear.

She nods quietly with her head down before getting on; putting her books between us then wrapped her arms around my waist as I began to stroll forward.

-Time skip-

"We're going half to stop at my place for a sec that okay with you?" I ask glancing at her as we came to a stop at a stop sign. She merely nodded and kept her eyes from meeting mine, I sighed and coasted forward across the street and down a little ways before I stopped in my alley way and parked my bike.

I ran inside and set my books down before grabbing a bottle of water and trotting back out to where the girl was waiting patiently.

"Sorry" I apologized before starting my bike.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Megan." was all she replied with, I gave a short nod and we began our drive to her house, well I dropped her off told her my name, gave her my number, and watched her walk up to her yellow apartment building. I sighed again and took a sharp U-turn before pulling out of the parking lot I stopped looking both ways and began to pull out, when all the sudden some Lunatic came tearing around the corner doing 90 on a green bike with a gold monster energy drink looking symbol on the side. I waited for HER to pass when she decided that she had a sudden desire to mark up my freaking bike by taking OFF the front fender of my bike and just keep going.

I hissed a few cuss words a little too loud as I hopped off and looked at the damage pacing back and forth trying not to think of a way to Murder her if I EVER saw her again.

After about 4 minutes I began to push my bike home while carrying the fender on my shoulder, as soon as I got home I got out my tool box and spare parts before setting to work on repairing the front half on my bike.

-Time skip-

All I remember is waking up on my bike with the front looking brand spanking new, I spared a glance at my watch and nearly fell off my bike and rushed into my trailer tugging on some dark blue boot cut Rock Rivals, black tank top, a neon pink hoodie over the top, and my red sneakers with diamond stud earrings.

After I snagged my bag from the coffee table and shoving a cherry pop tart in my mouth I raced out the door and started my bike before making my way to school with 2 minutes to spare.

Usually I would park in front of Braden's bike but turns out today was my lucky day to have my spot taken my none other than yours truly, Green Butt munch. No big deal I guess so I just parked beside hers and moved the bike muttering.

" your freaking lucky I didn't slide in here like I usually do Butthead." then placed my bike where hers "used" to be I grabbed my bag and keys then headed to my first hour just as the bell rang. I slammed my locker and jogged to Mr. Crapeo's class, I sat down and looked around casting a friendly smile at Megan who actually smiled back before looking up to realize Mr. Crapeo introducing a new student called "Rosa Thorn" I looked at her blankly with a bored expression as she smiled brightly at the entire class.

I gave her a look over studying her strawberry blonde hair that fell down to her mid lower back and her gold halter strap tank top with a green mini skirt and black belt with net leggings and bulky gold, leather boots, AKA miss perfect greeaattt.

She told a little about herself, which I honestly caught none of, she sat down in front of me beside Braden and flicked her hair casually which just so happened to hit me in the face. I closed my eyes and glared all the while thinking Butt wipe.

All through school she popped up in ALL of my classes and you know, if I hadn't known any better I would think that she loved sitting next to me, or was it Braden she was making goo goo eyes at?

Anyways by the time school ended I had, had just about enough the scent of roses and the color green and gold so I nearly skipped to my bike with glee to be out of that jail to find her staring at my bike with curious eyes.

She then turned to Braden's bike then back to mine, but I decided to interrupt her little game of "Who the heck moved my bike?" by stepping in and hopping on and shoving my keys into the ignition earning me a confused look from Rosa as she looked at Braden's bike again then me.

"Did you move my bike?" she finally asked obviously faking her innocence.

"Uh, yeah" I said with more attitude than I meant to she flashed a forced smile as I put on my helmet. "Why?" she asked trying to sum up an angry voice.

"Because I park here and if I had slid in here like I usually do, your bike would look worse than mine did last night" I said sounding perky and innocent. Obviously losing her cool she screeched at the top of her lungs (I thought at least)

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU TOUCH MY BIKE AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LAST NIGHT?!" her face was turning a little pink.

"Oh, you don't remember my missing front fender?" I asked ignoring the first question I had already answered before hand, with that she calmed down completely and straightened out her skirt. "Oh... So you're that thing, my mom ran over...sorry" she mumbled. "Yeah, and I consider myself a person not a thing." I hissed controlling my temper. "Sorry my mom said she ran over a thing last night, she wouldn't tell me what it was..." Rosa confessed innocently as I nodded my head counting to ten "hmmm, and your mom's hair is strawberry blonde?" I asked meeting her eyes that seemed sincere as I pulled my helmet on the rest of the way. She strolled down over to Braden's bike and sat down on his black leather seat while she answered me "you don't believe me do you? And actually it's just blonde" she explained simply.

"Not really, and by the way if you want your bike to stay in one piece I suggest parking it ahead of where I am now..." I advise her before starting my bike and drove off though she looked like she had something to say.

Well I got half way home when I realized something... my back pack was gone so I turned around and drove back to school meeting Rosa who was still waiting on Braden's bike while swinging my backpack around impatiently, seeing me she immediately unzipped my backpack and started snooping through my things which both torqued and alarmed me greatly especially when she pulled out my phone and iPod , I sped up and slid to a stop beside her practically lunging off my bike and wrenching my bag from her grasp and holding out my hand waiting for my electronics but they didn't meet my hand.

Instead she waved them in my face and stood up on his bike grinning, well as soon as she realized that she wasn't going to get a reaction from me turned on my phone that's when I snapped lunging up I managed to snatch my iPod from her hand.

But she shoved my phone in her bag "GIVE IT BACK..." I hissed feeling sick to my stomach already as Vicky called and Rosa answered with it on speaker saying "hello Naru?" in a loud voice as she turned up the volume.

"Are you going to be able to make it to the concert at 5:00 tonight or should I hire a distraction?" Vicky asks making me wince and stand there impatiently, just then Rosa hung up and her mouth dropped "There's only one concert on tonight that I know of..." she says her face in aw, while freaking out I jerked my phone from her hand. I'll just make up an excuse to cover that up I told myself truthfully.

"I'm sorry but was there a point in there somewhere that I missed?" I asked.

"don't even try me. You're Glory Ride..." Rosa snapped I gave her my best are you stupid eye brow arc before I burst out laughing.

"Is that what you think?! OH my heck that's hilarious, I can't even sing to save my life and besides I am going to watch her concert tonight." I said sincerely.

With the most I'm not stupid face Rosa smirked.

"Oh really, so you don't mind if I follow you around tonight do you?" she asked, I stayed firm and smiled "sure if you have a ticket." I replied kind of surprising her.

Then she laughed "are you serious? Of course I do!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well catch your own ride. And don't follow me home it will creep me out" I joked.

"Okay, see you there!" Rosa smiled happily while she stayed firmly planted on Braden's bike.

I rolled my eyes feeling heat warm my cheeks as I hopped on my bike and drove home before getting on my sleeveless white dress and brushed my hair with the silver brush turning it silver and then shoved my sword brush into my purse before answering my phone. "Hello?" I answered "hey it's Vicky. Guess what? I got you a gig with the number one music video producers." Vicky said making my mouth drop.

"That's great! Who with though?" I asked nervously.

"Only the number one, music producer Mrs. Thorn." Vicky spewed excitedly which made me shut my mouth and feel like crying.

"great." Was all I could manage?

"What's wrong?" Vicky sounded worried.

"Nothing but can we have someone lip sync for me tonight?" I asked.

"Why on earth would you want that?" Vicky asked half yelling.

"Because if I don't hang out with this girl named Rosa tonight at the concert then my secrets out and she's a real loud mouth..." I explained hearing a gasp from Vicky.

"You have an interview with Mrs. Thorn's daughter tonight." Vicky says sounding troubled.

"Well I can switch before the interview. Can't I?" I ask hopefully. "I'll get back to you on that, and I'll try" Vicky sighed.

"THANK YOU!" I said as she hung up. I brushed my hair with the sword brush and shoved my clothes into my back pack and quickly shoved my makeup bag in the front seat of the truck along with a few other things and climbed in, started it up and took off to the concert.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

When I opened the door I nearly screamed before realizing it was only Megan sitting at my desk "hey" I sighed sounding tired "Hey" she replied back "go take a shower?" I ask handing her a bath robe, a soft towel, and a turbine towel she seemed relieved and took it without question then went to take a shower. I collapsed in a bar stool and closed my eyes as I ran my brush through my hair to turn it back to normal, after that I walked over to my fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged half of it before hanging my bag by the door and grabbing 1 of 5 binders that where chalked full of homework that I had till the end of next month to fully finish and turn in.

After about an hour Megan came out and looked quite satisfied that her hair was back to normal and that she was clean, while I finished my last page of math homework and shoved it in the binder along with all the other easy math homework pages I had already finished. I leaned back in the chair and stretched as Megan came up behind me and looked down at me while my eyes where still closed. "What do you want to do?" she asks still in her bath robe "hmmm? How about the movies then a nail place?" I suggested "perfect." she answered already changing " you know what how bout we get our nails done tomorrow after I ride Angel?" I said "let's go shopping for you." I added she looked shocked for a sec then started bouncing up and down "really?! you mean it?" she asked making me nod as I stand up and stumble over to my closet to change into a pair of bright pink sweats. Afterwards we headed out the door and into my truck, "are we going to the mall?" Megan asked while glancing out the window as I drove into the bank drive thru and extracted about $10,000 dollars from my account and heading to the police station "yeah." I said "be right back" I promised as I got out of the truck and went into the police station to pay for Braden's ticket.

-Time skip-

well when I got out I got to see Megan hiding in the back seat and her dad who had his face glued to the window as I walked up, he somehow managed to pry it off of there "give me your keys." he demanded. "Ummm, no." I stated simply as I opened the door I had just unlocked then relocked as I hopped in and started my truck.

He started pounding on my window and honked till he stopped; I rolled my window down and sat on the seal "HEY YOU BREAK IT YOU BUY IT!" I yelled over my engine "I want you to bring my daughter home right now!" he yelled louder than need be, "you know what, I don't think I will, you're the one that womanizes, breaks promises, and let's not forget you slapped her and OH you get drunk!" I yelled as loud as my voice would allow. "I-I..." he started but I finished for him "I should stop talking? Yes you should. And don't bother her till she says she wants to be bothered." I said sitting back in my seat, rolling up the window, backing out and heading to the mall.

Megan was quiet the whole way there but as soon as I dragged her into buckle she started chattering again, she got 10 pairs of rock rivals,3 pairs of sweats, 12 designer shirts,2 dresses, and 20 pairs of designer shoes and boots

-Time skip-

Well when we got home I collapsed on my bed and Megan brought in her new clothes and other accessories, nocking me off my bed my phone blared out scaring the crap right outta me.

"Hey big news! But then again I also kind of suck's..." Vicky says her voice dropping as she leaves me hanging "well are you going tell me or what?" I ask after an awkward silence over the phone. "Well, uh Mrs. Thorn..." she begins" you've got to be joking, her again?!" I interrupt her " wants you to help train her daughter and her horse to race, PS as the mystery rider." she continues while ignoring my recent comment "WELLAIN'T THIS JUST A PEACHY SON OF A GUN?!" I say in the loudest possible all too happy voice I use in situations like these. "And, well uh before I hang up she's going be calling you in ten minutes." Vicky said in a rush before hanging up.

I groan and fall back hitting my head on the wood floor just as my phone goes off, again "more like 10 seconds." I groan picking up "hello?" I answer in a casual tone "Hi is this by any chance, the mystery rider?" Rosa asks.

"Yeah may I help you?" I rolled my eyes and asked.

"um, I would like to set up a training schedule with you, I'll be sure my parents pay you well." she trails of sounding kind of; oh I don't know unhappy shall I say?

"Sure let me get to my desk..." I sigh getting up and jogging to my desk motioning for Megan to be quiet.

"Aright what works for you?" I ask.

"Umm a lesson every day after five pm" she says sounding madder by the second.

"Ugh, alright umm might have to take a day or two off though every week." I sigh.

"yeah the weekends." she snaps pointedly.

"Alright anything else smarty?" I ask allowing my voice let out the annoyance.

"No thanks!" she practically screams into the phone before hanging up.

"you too!" I say in a good natured voice before setting my phone down and hitting my head on the desk then heading for the bathroom in order to get ready for bed.

The shower I took was wonderful and it put my mind at ease as I washed my hair and shaved. I stepped out after a thirty minute shower and toweled off before going over the whole ten steps to make my skin glow that Vicky had been giving me every month. I have to say though; it was refreshing, just then Megan opened the door and sat on the toilet as I brushed my teeth and hair. "So little miss brat wants you to train her on horseback?" she asked making me nod and give out a grieving sigh "I don't even have to tell you that I'm the mystery rider, I know that you know I'm her." I let out as I brush my hair and turn on the blow dryer. She nods as I turn off the blow dryer and brush through my silky warm hair before putting everything away and walking to my bed, turning off the lights and quickly falling asleep.

- Next morning-

I wake up with a groan it was five thirty in the morning and I had to deal with Rosa for what would seem like an eternity in hell, I got up and checked my work schedule I had to work every day but Monday and Tuesday at 5:00 PM.

I groan and call up Dave "hey I'm going to have to move my schedule around a bit..." I trail off sounding annoyed "alright I guess so what time? The latest is 7:30 at night." Dave sighs "that works thanks for understanding..." I sigh back before hanging up. "Meg I'm going be getting home later than I usually do and we're going to go find an apartment that suits us better than this trailer, I think Angel needs to be moved to a real stable with real horses." I say as I get dressed in some black nee high leggings, ripped up shorts on top, a neon pink tank top with a lace blouse that hung down to my heels, white peg heels, and some neon pink studs.

While Megan got dressed I popped four pop tarts in the toaster and cooked scrambled eggs for both of us before setting them down on the table with two pop tarts on the side for each of us. As she sat down I glanced over her yellow tank top, tan blouse, a black minni skirt, with white leggings, and black nee high boots, with some red diamond studs. "You look great." I say while shoveling eggs into my mouth "thanks you look great too." Megan Smiles "so am I going to get my own room then?" Megan asks making my stop shoveling and laugh "Meg that's the point of moving!" I smiled as she blushed and shoved the rest of her pop tart in her mouth.

I stare down at the newspaper and look at the large apartments for rent with only 4 that caught my eye out of the 17 up for rent and sale the rent was okay but not recommended for a person with a part time job. I let out a sigh "looks like I shall be getting home later than expected" I notify Megan who nodded understandingly. "Ready?" I ask as I pile our dishes in the sink and grab my bag waiting for her to collect her stuff, "yeah." She answered as I opened the door, brought out my bike, and started it up.

She hopped on and I pulled out glancing at angels half full feeder and water trough, before giving my bike more gas and bringing it up to the speed limit and turning down the street that led straight to the school parking lot. "Can we slide in?" Megan asked kind of tightening her grip around my waist "I guess…" I reply gunning my engine and getting some air that made Megan nearly squeeze the life out of me. I glanced at the bike that was in the spot I usually parked in, it wasn't green, or back with blue flames, it was black I groaned and parked in front of the bike where a herd of teenagers stood examining the guy as he got his bag off the seat.

I parked my bike and shoved my keys in my bag and looking over the new kid's bike that seemed to match personality. At first everything looked fine, then I spotted the axil on his front tire was loose, so naturally I went over and kneeled down to get a better look " May I help you?" the voice behind me asked sounding protective " if you're asking it buy it it's not for sale.." the bikes owner stated. I stood up and turned around looking at the boy that was maybe a year older than me "oh? I don't want to buy your bike I already have one if you haven't noticed… I was just examining the front axil on the front of your bike." I scoffed. "Well um why are you looking at the front of my bike?" he asked demandingly "your Axil was loose meaning that you're not going anywhere on it until you get it fixed, or unless you want to wreck your entire bike when the tire comes off." I answered plainly. He seemed baffled so I studied him over quickly _not something you see every da_y_…. Black hair, untrusting black eyes, and black clothing not to mention his personality, he's not exactly your everyday High School student, but then again neither am I… _I noted inside myself before walking around him and meeting Megan who was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

The whole school day he appeared in and out of my classes and I couldn't help but find him somewhat familiar in my memories of course Rosa was drawn to him like a magnet which repulsed me but I let bygones be bygones for once.

Though Rosa seemed unhappy, this was understandable… I guess I could relate I mean I didn't want to teach her any more than she wanted to be taught to ride period.

"Meg hurry!" I yelled gunning my bike while it was in neutral which seemed to make her walk faster so I took it out of park and slowly strolled before halting and watching her run up and hop on fastening her helmet. "Ugh! You're such a butt!" Megan joked while wrapping her arms around me as I began to drive out of the parking lot.

-At the trailer-

"I need to go to the stable and unload all this!" I tell Megan while loading the last of my stuff into the trailer which we were going to keep at the stables "mind driving it to the Lunibar Stables while I ride angel there?" I ask tossing my white hair to the side as Megan nods and hops in to start it up. I get on Angel glancing back at the empty lot that had taken thirty minutes to pack up and make it look brand new, I clicked and angel shook out her wings had a slight running start and took to the air for the first time in 3 days which I felt awful about.

Within 2 minutes we were at the stables and waiting for Megan to arrive while I loosened the girth to Angel's saddle and tied her reins to her stall gate before looking in the tack room and finding a locker with my name on it. So I opened it to find a saddle holder, hooks, and a shelf on top for other things, not much but it worked I sighed hearing a door slam I closed the locker door and headed out to meet Megan who was already hauling Angels feed bags in a wheel barrow down the aisle to the stall. "Thanks!" I say as she smiles "no prob." She replies simply while returning the smile as I run to the truck drive it to a reserved parking spot for me and my trailer just as Rosa arrives on her bike. "Let's get this over with…" Rosa sighs as she walks past me and opens the stall, hooks the lead rope to his, her black Pegasus's, green halter and leads him out while he prances in place. I nod "tack him up and we can get started." I reply earning me a "go to hell" look from Rosa as she ties him up then goes to get his tack, which turned out to be completely green and gold. "Let's go" I sigh tightening Angels girth and leading her out to the track before I got on and waited for Rosa expectantly "What?!" Rosa asked with more attitude than ever "Warm. Him. Up!" I snap which of course made her jump with surprise then frown before kicking him slightly and walking maybe 1 minute then trotting which she failed at and fell off. I sighed and caught her horse with ease thanks to Angel then walked them over to her "Go ahead and get back on." I instructed her which she did without any retorts or smart comebacks. "I'll trot beside you, put your weight in your heels and so a back and forth motion only the front of you should only hit the back of your saddle once not twice and if it's bumpy you're doing it incorrectly." I offered, she took a while but finally got it after falling off her horse 3 more times. I glanced at my watch as she came up to me 6:30 it informed me "we need to head back now and untack." I said leading the way back to the stables.

As soon as we had taken care of our horses CORRECTLY, I watched her fade down the streets before I drove to the apartment I had seen in the paper and called the number "Hello?" a female voice answered after the 2nd ring "Hi I'm standing outside the apartment you have for rent." I explained as I watched a curtain move and a lady look out with a phone to her ear. I waved and she waved back "I'll be right down." The lady stated as she hung up and left the window in a hurry before I heard a door shut and saw her come down the steps with a wide smile spreading across her lips when she saw me. She came and shook my hand looking about 45 years old with blonde hair "would you like to see it?" she asked eyeing my carefully as if to make sure I wasn't going to be a trouble maker "Certainly!" I smiled "But I hope you don't mind I have to leave by 7:00, I'm really sorry for the lack of time." I apologized she nodded anxiously "Come on up." She said already walking up the stairs with me following behind her.

She opened the doors to a glass elevator and clicked and I stepped in right after her as she pushed number 83 and inserted a key in the slot by the number just as the doors closed and we slid upward arriving in 30 seconds flat before stepping back out. Only to see a Glorious wide living room with black tile surrounding the short white carpet and the black rug where the glass coffee table sat in the middle of the two neon green one person chairs, white love seat and a long four person couch it was big and it had glass surrounding it entirely on the outer wall facing the city.

"I forgot to tell you my name is Margret, and I expect no stains if you rent this apartment." She suddenly informs me I nod quickly and she leads me to a hall way with two master bed and baths with one guest bedroom and a bathroom on the end of the hall. Afterwards she walked me the Music studio on the end which was small and already furnished with utilities "if you want you can buy those from me…" Margret began but I was already pressing money into her hands which of course made her smile. The kitchen was just as glorious with the black marble tile, black utilities including the island and cupboard doors that were completely glass with silver handles, I was already in awe " I don't have time to look at anything else but I'll take it, here's the money." I said in a rush wishing I had time to look at the Master bed and baths and handing her two hundred dollars which now that I think about it was pretty cheap for how nice this all was. "Here's the keys to get in. and do you want maids to clean?" she asks handing me the keys and watching me nod as I turn and speed walk to the elevator. "Thank you!" I yell just as the elevators glass doors close.

After I got off work I drove back to the trailer and told Megan the details before realizing tomorrow was Saturday "so in the morning we are going to pack and load it into a U-Haul truck then unload it into the apartment…" I groaned collapsing onto my bed and asking Megan to "Turn out the lights" before everything just drowned into a world of darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Well I spar you the boring details of packing and unpacking in the ever so amazing apartment I now live in like a normal person, and a bonus? I get a city to look at instead of a brick wall.

"Morning Meg." I yawn as I walk into the kitchen where she was pouring a bowl of fruity pebbles and pulling out a strawberry pop tart "Morning she smiled grabbing a spoon from a draw and plopping it into the bowl. I smirked and grabbed a bowl just as a call from the receiver pierced the air like a knife causing me to jog over to the sink with my ears covered push the button

"Yeah?" I answer my voice sounding like I just woke up… _oh wait I did._

"We have Mrs. Thorn's daughter coming up." The bellhop down in the control room named Winston informed me

"Alright thanks Winston." I replied attempting to keep the groan out of my voice, after all I had just found out that Margret the owner, was Mrs. Thorn.

I walked back to my bowl and poured in some fruity pebbles, grabbed a blue berry pop tart, and shoved a spoon in as well before sitting down at the bar just as Rosa entered while glancing around

"So I finally figured out why you died your hair white and silver…" Rosa smirked _this outta be good…_ I thought while looking at her expectantly "you're a little miss want to be! You have Silver for the famous singer Glory Ride and white hair for the famous Jockey the Mystery Rider." Rosa smiled obviously proud of herself

"Actually this is my natural hair color, thank you very much!" I replied with a smile making Rosa scowl and turn.

"Whatever." She snapped and turned toward the open elevator and left just as fast as she had come.

"Wha….?" Megan raised her eye brow and I just smiled.

"Well what do we need to do today?" Megan asked finishing her pop tart and taking her bowl to the sink.

"Hmmmm? Oh it's a surprise." I said shoving the last truckload of fruity pebbles in my mouth and holding the pop tart with my mouth while walking over to the sink and setting it down. Megan smiled.

"Okay well I'm gunna go get dressed…" Megan trailed off as she ran down the hall to her room, I sighed washing the dishes in the sink and wiping down the counters so the maids had less work to do before I walked sluggishly back to my room to get ready for the day.

"Hey do you mind if I look through your closet?" Meg asks sticking her head into my bathroom as I stepped onto the millions of tiny tiles in the shower floor.

"Sure, just nothing too fancy please." I answered peering through the glass wall and reaching for my special shampoo, lathering it through my hair and washing my body with the Victoria's secret body wash. I glanced at the doorway to see Megan going through the clothes in my walk in closet on the other side of the room while stepping under the water and rinsing the white foam from my body and hair.

"This work?" Megan asked while holding up my favorite neon green tank top.

"Of course." I smiled without hesitation and she smiled back before leaving to go change. I closed my eye's leaning my head back and listening to the sound of water running through my hair and down the drain, I took a deep breath and rung out my sopping wet hair and took a hand full of my Pantene conditioner and took care to cover every inch of my hair. I washed my hands off in the running water and grabbed my soft skin lather rub after turning off the water and rubbing it everywhere but my face.

-After getting ready-

"Let's go..." I yelled as I held the lobby door open for Megan before hopping on my bike swishing my white and silver hair and feeling stupid as I yanked on my helmet, I started my bike and waited for Meg to get on.

"Mall here we come..." I muttered under my breath and took off out love the parking lot.

shortly after finding my confused little ass at the mall we hopped off and walked into the mall and headed straight for Buckle where Megan insisted on buying her dad a pink ferly scarf for her dad, which just so happened to be next to the men's section. Can you guess who was there? Well can ya? I'll give you a hint he was all decked out in Black or as I call him the jerk who was BORROWING the parking spot I used at school. Well I was doing right fine on avoiding him for about 3.3 seconds before Megan decided that she wanted to yell out.

"THIS ONE!" to the whole freaking Mall, which of course drew his attention and caused him to let out a wolfish growl and his attention _which was not invited_.

"hey, mind keeping it down?" he practically snapped before changing his expression immediately as his eye's met mine then caulked his head like a curious puppy, which I swear almost made me blurt out.

"SIT BOY" before I regained my common sense _aka he's going to think I like him_.

"Do I know you?" he asks making me glare at him.

"Yeah! Ya do! I told you that your axil was loose." I snapped while leaving out what a Butt munch he had been in the process.

"oh yea... sorry about that." he apologized while stepping towards me and grabbing my hair and giving it a good sniff making my eyes bug out of my head and jerk away.

"uh, can I help you?!" I asked creeped out by how he was acting more and more like an animal "uh, sorry" he stuttered.

He looked up at me with a surprised and knowledgeable face intact, confusing me.

"Yeah..." I trailed off looking in his black eyes and seeing a blurred flash back of a black wolf pup with identical eyes. I stepped back shaking my head.

"What is it?" he asked sounding slightly alarmed and stepped closer as I jumped back into a shelf of jeans.

"N-n-nothing..." I said shaking my head and feeling a migraine coming on.

"Hey, I know this is gunna sound really weird but...what your last name?" he asked.

"Glory?" I stated in more of a questioning form than an answer. _So truthfully I was scared as hell and my heart was beating 100 miles a second._

"HOLLY SHIT..." he trailed off stepping forward and grabbing my arms as I blocked him from grabbing my shoulders.

"This may sound random as well, but what's your first name?" he asked his voice rising.

"Naruku!" I whispered feeling my migraine get worse.

"You're my sister..." he trailed off and letting go of my wrists.

"I think you have the wrong girl..." I stuttered.

"Meg lets go." I stated as she dropped her scarf and followed me out of the mall.

"WAIT!" The crazy lunatic behind me yelled while bulldozing through everyone in his way.

"RUN!" I hissed as I took off to my bike faster than Megan, backing out throwing a helmet at Meg and starting it before screeching off in a cloud of smoke.

I drove home and ran into my room horrified while locking the door and laying on my bed with horror. slowly I drifted off into a hazy blanket of dreams that lead to a pack, fire, a small white wolf with blue eye's cowering in fear beside a large blonde timber wolf with a strawberry blonde pup a little smaller than the other black one which was glaring at the white one with despise as an adult wolf with almost identical black fur and eyes strode in and glared at the white one with even more despise as he nuzzled the other ones away as the blonde one approached the white pup with curiosity as men shouted and a fire that I was just now aware of crept between the two adults and the black pup. Leaving the strawberry blonde and white pup alone as the humans grabbed them -SCRATCH-SCRATCH-GROWL-

My eyes opened and I rolled off the bed on all fours and attempted to stand, which btw failed thank you very much.

"Megan?" I called out. Listening to the sounds next door.

"Turn your TV off!" I called "the TV isn't on something's at my door!"Megan screeched horror as I looked under my door only to see big black paws heading my way. With horror I jumped backwards as a black snout was shoved from under my door with a black eye searching my room for someone or something, I slammed my foot down on its nose making it slam backwards with a sharp cry of pain before scratching at my door again while whimpering.

"What is it?!" Meg asked in terror obviously pressed against the wall.

"I think it's a dog?" I said with slight hesitation before hearing her door creak open.

"AWWWWW IT'S A PUPPY!" Meg spewed with joy _obviously you don't know a wolf when you see one!_ I snapped inside my mind while creaking my door open as well and looking down to see a Giant Black wolf with Megan on her knees petting it as it wagged its tail with joy.

"Aww can we keep him." Meg begged.

"Oh yeah he's real small Meg, and I be that the owner of this place would love to see us breaking the NO ANIMALS ALLOWED rule." I snapped sarcastically.

"Aw come on maybe we could keep him in the trailer." Meg perused.

"NO He is a wild animal!" I bellowed with slight anger in my rising tone.

"I bet he's trained." Meg smirked.

"Great! Tell him to get out!" I growled looking at the long scratch marks on my door in anger as the big wolf looked at me with his tail between his legs and walked over to a huge gaping hole in the glass which I just noticed and disappeared over the side of the balcony. Megan and I ran to the side but saw nothing at the bottom but the sidewalk beside the pool.

"What the?" Meg questioned looking around.

"It's fine it jumped in the pool and ran off..." I lied and hoped before turning to my shattered sliding door and cussed. "HOW ARE WE GUNNA EXPLAIN THIS TO THE LAND LORD?!" I yelled.

Megan who was in hysterics walked back to her room and closed the door mumbling "Just a dream..." over and over while I decided to do the same which was not easy to do as I closed the door and climbed back into bed and stayed awake for another hour before passing out due to exhaustion. _And ya know there was a tiny part of me that knew all too well that this was NOT a dream_ especially when I woke to Megan's horrified face at my open door.

"What?" I asked.

"NOT A DREAM?" She rasped and slowly backed away.

"Meg? What's wrong? "I asked but it only freaked her out more, I fell out of bed and looked at a mirror in order to see what the heck she was spazing about. I stopped dead in my tracks as I was face to face with a long legged white wolf with blue eyes in the mirror, I shook my head and looked around frantically for the wolf but only saw my room and well... white fur and dare I say a tail, I was none other than a freaking monster wolf.

I gave out a yelp of surprise...literally and jumped back staring at Megan who was less freaked out by me.

"Oh my Gosh Naru is that you?" Megan asked stepping closer.

"Am I big animal? Cause if I am how the heck do I change back?!" I looked at her with a worried expression only I course pull off in a wolf's body. Meg nodded and stepped closer before kneeling down slowly and wrapping her arms around me and squeezing me.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU'RE SO FREAKING CUTE!" She squealed with delight as she choked me unintentionally.

"IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!" I growled but she smiled.

"Well can we keep ya?" she asked less loudly, I glared at her.

"Not really I want my body back." I snapped.

"Let's get out of the apartment before a zombie apocalypse starts too." I stated while heading for the elevator alongside Megan, then I stopped and face planted, putting my paws over my eyes with depression.

"AWWW! How do I get into the school as a freaking wolf? How the heck do I teach Rosa to ride... and HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO RIDE MY BIKE?!" I screeched with rage.

"Well I'll get ready and then we will sneak you out." Meg sighs turning the other way and leaving me alone to think and go back to my dreams while staring into the mirror I was white with blue eye's like the pup in my dreams, then the thought hit me. Was it possible that the black wolf we saw last night was the black pup from my dreams? Then I groaned as I flashed back to the mall as the guy with black hair had claimed me as his "Sister." I didn't even know his name and he was my brother?! I let out a growl as Megan came out and opened the elevator with the button and stepped through the open doorway which I copied.

We slid down to the lobby and shot out of there like a bullet before anyone could see me, we slid to a stop and we went to the garage and Meg grabbed my motorcycle, pulled it out, hopped on, and started it up.

"I'll wander around town...actually first I want a collar so I don't get thrown in the pound." I barked over the noise that was killing my ears.

"Sure I'll be right back." Meg yells back while leaving the parking lot. Well I was just waiting for Megan when I got the sudden joy of getting a visit from Rosa; she simply pulled her bike out, and sat in the morning air just in time to notice me sitting there.

"What the heck?" Rosa blinked and took another look before shrugging while Meg pulled up on my bike with a sack of god knows what.

"here ya go." she says parking the bike and leaning down to fasten a neon pink collar on my neck with a tag that said "Naru" on the front with megs number and the barns address at the bottom.

"If you plan on keeping that thing here the answer is NO DOGS ALLOWED." Rosa called in a singsong voice.

"Oh no I'm uh just about to; ummm take her to a barn." Meg replies causing Rosa to raise an eye brow and start her bike up before taking off down the road.

"Well I better go..."Meg sighs getting on my bike and waving as she gives my bike some gas and disappeared faster than Rosa down the road.

I growled and trotted along the sidewalk not really knowledgeable of where I wanted to go or what I wanted to do being a wolf and all; I thought maybe a park would be more suitable for me. Which it was, after getting weird looks as a giant butt dog walked to the park by her may I add, I sat down by a tree and looked around listening to every sound far and near that my ears could catch.

That's when I heard a crackle on the other side of my tree and something stepping down off the side.

"So I see you finally figured out how to change into your true form." The black wolf on the other side of the tree yawned.

"Sure why not, now how do I change back? And would you mind paying for the damage to my apartment?" I growled while glancing at him.

"Do you even know who I am silly?" he asks.

"My brother and quite honestly you still haven't answered my question on how to change back yet!" I snapped.

"Well, maybe before yelling at me you should think about how you changed into this form in the first place." he scowled.

"Oh that's a great idea, only I was asleep when it happened!" I growled.

"Well what were you dreaming of duffus?" he asked getting annoyed.

"I was dreaming of fairies and butterflies." I hissed, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"You're a sarcastic little brat aren't ya? And anyways I'm not gunna help you if you don't tell Me." he growls getting angry.

"And if your embarrassed about your little dream fantasies don't worry I'm your brother so ill only tell half the school." he smirked.

"The family." I hissed glaring strait at him.

"Oh so you saw the little rat then?" he chuckles.

"Sure. I only saw one and that was you." I smirked.

"I was talking about our sister..." he shoots back.

"She seemed nice Mr. Glare" I said stabbing at his chest with my paw making him flinch.

"No she way stupid, and a jerk." he retorted as I circled around him.

"Hmmmm that seemed more like you." I breathed.

"Well than you obviously haven't met her yet." he groans.

"Not that you would want to." he adds.

"How do I change back?" I sighed.

"The same way you changed to begin with I already told you that." he replies _smartalic. _

"So I sleep?" I ask looking at him in disbelief_ there is no way it is that simple_.

"No you moron you think about being or not being a wolf, didn't we just go over this?" he snaps impatiently I glared at him.

"Not really you could have just told me that in the first place ya know." I snapped.

"Aww but that would be too easy." he smiled wagging his tail like the animal he was.

I snarled and turned sharply towards him and lunged at him and making fool of myself as I glanced around wondering where the heck he went before he landed on me and stayed on his so called "thrown" or as I call it my back.

"Cool it brat." He remarked as I snarled and jumped up in a huff I swear he laughed.

"By the way you don't even know my name do you?" he questioned In truth i didn't give a crap what his name was I'd rather call him "The wicked Idiot of the West" but I think he'd disagree.

"Ok?"And what I left out was and I care because?

"It's Blake. And I think I'll call you Narupoo!" he stated joyfully as he leaped in the air and took off running while I tried to catch him and beat the living day light outta him for that ridiculous remark.

After a minute of full blast running I jumped on top of him and shoved his face into the mud beneath me before trotting off his head and away from the dirt and sat down beside the tree while he got up.

"Man your fast." He whispered through heavy breaths.

"Point?" I sighed trying not to snicker at his muddy face as he glared at me.

"So where do you live?" I ask with a bored expression.

"On the streets duh." He replied with a weird expression on his face.

"And yet you have a motorcycle… where do you work?" I asked in hope.

"Got the bike a while back and I don't have a job I hunt and bring it to the butcher." He sighs with pride and confusion.

"Well can you pay for the damages you made to my apartment last night or not?" I grunted making him look guilty.

"Yeah….no" he looked apologetic.

"That settles it you're going to come work for me to pay off your debt." I stated as we changed back to our human form and began to walk to the parking lot with him walking next to me at the slowest pace ever.

"I will see you at my apartment then?" I ask while taking off my collar.

"Yeah." He groaned.

"Great!" I smiled while sending him a warm "I hate u" look with all the sisterly love I could muster.

I of course got to walk all the way back to my apartment while he drove his bike and yes I was still in my pajamas which was pretty embarrassing but I refused to change back into a wolf even as I started jogging bare foot at the fastest pace I could just to stop getting weird looks from people on the streets. For a few minutes I was full out running until I saw the parking lot that led to my apartment building and Blake who seemed bored as I speed walked through the door with him on my tail.

"Winston can you let me up into my apartment?" I asked while peeking my head through the doorway.

"Sure…" He sighed while throwing me the spare key.

"Be sure to send it back down through the tube..." he nodded towards the tube that was connected to every room in this building.

"Alright" I smiled.

We went up and arrived at my apartment which was still a complete mess….still I blew out a large amount of air and looked at Blake.

"What are you waiting for?! Start cleaning and I'll call someone fix this." I yelled impatiently as I picked up the phone and dialed the window repair company while he cleaned up the mess he made.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Naru there's someone on the other line!" Blake yelled from the kitchen where he was making a lunch from leftovers in the fridge _typical boy thing_. "Alright!" I replied while picking up the phone on my desk and sliding it in between my head and shoulder as I continued to type up the 12 page essay for my English class. "Hi this is Dakota I work for international records, I am new to the town I heard you lived in and I was hoping I could meet you in person for a record deal." Dakota informed me as soon as the phone was against my ear. I stopped typing for a second so I could think I sighed "Blake how stupid do you think I am? I can hear talking in the kitchen plus I would know your voice anywhere." I sighed as the line went dead. "That's what I thought..." I muttered and resumed my typing.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second as I typed, I had been so busy this week with school, Rosa, Record deals, fans, races, and assignments plus I was absolutely exhausted from the training secessions I had been putting myself through at night and during my spare time. Blake slammed the cupboards for the millionth time today since he had been in the kitchen; I opened my eyes and stared at the computer screen, watching as the page was filled with words. I glanced up as Megan poked her head in for the first time since I had started "Hey, Lunch is ready." she smiled keeping her voice soft and as quiet as she could because her throat was still hurting her, I nodded keeping my big energetic smile on like I usually did around everyone I cared about, even Angel. I got up and stretched and made my way around my desk and to the kitchen grimacing at the mixture of food that looked repulsive but he seemed to be enjoying it...all of it... "Thanks for lunch." I shot at him in good humor sarcasm as he looked up absolutely clueless about what I meant by that "muy pweasure" he grinned as drool dripped onto the floor "gross dude learn to act like a hum...A civilized human being." I hissed catching myself before I said _human_ that would cause unwanted confusion from Megan who was just sitting at the counter absolutely clueless about the black wolf standing in our kitchen.

**-Time skip-**

I groaned as we entered school "great now I have to deal with Blake and Rosa all in one day..." I muttered under my breath making Megan giggle and Blake shoot me an_ I hate you too _look out of the corner of his eyes. I smirked and parted ways with my group of human/animals and approached my locker where my doom awaited me in the black pits of hell...otherwise known as Rosa. I opened my locker blocking her stare out of my head along with her voice and presence... honestly I kind of forgot she was there till she mentioned the worst thing possible.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked innocently.

"i guess...what is it?" I sighed as I closed my locker door and stared at her.

"Umm, well do you believe in shape shifters?" she asked almost terrified by her own question.

"Uh yeah I guess so why?" I answered nonchalantly.

"Well I need you to keep a secret..."Rosa trailed off which was beginning to scare me.

"Okay?" I replied as she stepped closer.

"i can turn into a wolf." she stated making me cringe.

"Cool." I said with a smile that confused her instantly.

Honestly I felt like I was about to pee myself but I kept my game face on and just played it cool as she stared at me in utter disbelief.

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I do but honestly I'm not that shocked by it I mean what Blake said does kind of make more sense now." I replied more to myself than her.

"Please don't tell me your her." she groaned.

"Huh?" I looked at her in fake confusion to cover up.

"I'm not stupid, Blake told me what you are." she shot at me.

"I have no clue about what you're talking about so you can stop playing around; honestly I have no clue what you're talking about." I replied with a dead serious look I rarely gave unless it was serious.

"I'm not going to talk sense into an obvious moron" she glared at me and spun around on her heel with a _you're an idiot _face.

I hissed under my breath and stormed over to Blake who was trying to talk someone into doing his assignments for him; I yanked him by the arm and drug him down the hall and into the janitor's closet.

"What! Why! I almost had him!" he glared at me in disgust as he pouted.

"Get over it! And tell Rosa that I'm not a freaking wolf! Honestly who gave you permission to tell anybody anything about me?!" I screeched as quietly as I could for the sake of both of our ears.

"I didn't tell her crap! She must have remembered your scent like I did!" he explained frantically.

"Convince her that I'm not who she thinks I am!" I was almost pleading now.

"I can't do anything. She was sent here by our parents. "He was raising his voice.

"Please?" I was almost ready to break down for the first time since kindergarten.

"Stop begging idiot it won't change a thing." he snapped making me just smile.

"Did I sound like I was begging? I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that..." I expanded my smile as if everything was fine.

"Seriously weirding me out..."Blake sighed and scratched his head.

"Sorry." I just smirked and slowly opened the door and held it open for him but for some reason he just stood there like a statue, I looked out the door to see what he was gawking at, Rosa was standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"You done yet?" she asked.

"Uh yeah why?" I asked looking at her with an innocent look.

"Oh I don't know you were just in a closet with our brother and it's just kind of creepy." she fumed.

"Your brother." I corrected her with a smile that gave nothing away.

"What do you mean?" Blake looked at me in confusion.

"Never mind its nothing, I have to go." I said keeping my smile in tacked.

"Hey Blake do you want to go to the..."Megan trailed off as she approached the three of us once she realized we were all here.

"Well that's my cue, I'll be going now." I smiled and walked down the hall before calmly walking out the door and over to my bike.

There was no way I was going to let my feeling flow right now... my heart throbbed from the multiple things that had been mentioned today like My Parents, MY FAMILY, and my past... either way it didn't matter anyways, I gunned my bike and shot out of the parking lot towards the apartment building .

When I did get home I sat on the balcony and just stared out at the city below, "that was pretty childish, huh?" I asked myself out loud half expecting an answer from the voice I often heard when I was a little kid; it's been a while since then…. It was kind of lonely when I was on my own. My nerves were heating up, I had a migraine and my vision was somewhat unfocused, I reached up and placed a hand on my forehead, then sighed in relief that it wasn't warm enough to be a fever as I put my hand down and slowly walked back into my apartment.

I groaned and landed on my bed then curled up, shut my eyes, and then slowly, ever so slowly the pain melted away along with the bitter cold world I lived in.

When I did wake up I groaned as a heat wave washed over me and rolled off my bed before sluggishly walking over to my window and opening it letting all the cool air flood in.

"Hello?!" Rosa's voice cut through the silence looming in the apartment.

"Yeah?" I replied as I walked into the living room and leaned against the hallway wall.

Rosa turned around; her eyes were red and puffy with tear stains trailing down her cheeks.

"Well this is the worst I think I have ever seen you look." I sighed as I walked into the kitchen, pulled out two mugs and put the kettle on the stove as I turned it on.

"Yeah? Do me a favor and put a sock in it." Rosa sniffled and smiled slightly still full of comebacks despite her current state. Maybe she was my sister after all…

"So what horrible thing happened that you came to me for comfort... or did you come to get made fun of?" I grinned as I took the kettle off the stove as its whistle began to sound slightly and poured it into a cup of herbal tea.

"first of all, I'm here to talk not comfort, second of all, if anyone here is going to get made fun of its you for using an old kettle, I mean seriously ever heard of a microwave?!" she practically stated with a soft sniffle as I thought about just pouring the hot tea on her pretty little bumpkin head but then I realized that she really did come for help and I didn't want to ruin my nice white couch and carpet.

"I have a feeling you're in no position to judge, puffer fish." I smiled and handed her the cup of tea, she smiled and quietly took the tea which somehow made the thought of_ I might want you as a sister after all_ pop into my mind uninvited.

"So what's the deal?" I asked propping my elbows up on the arms of the couch an using them to with-hold my head as a I waited for an answer.

"Well... my parents were fighting..." she trailed off and stared at the ground still holding the cup of tea with both hands as if trying to be drawing protection from it.

"Sooooo? That happens all the time." I stated looking a little confused for a second.

"That's not what I mean, it's what they were fighting about." she said her face getting darker.

"Okay?" I replied puzzled.

"They were fighting about whether or not they were going to tell me I am adopted." Rosa's hands clutched the cup tighter and a single tear found its way down her flawless face, I sighed and got up, walking over I sat down beside her and crossed my legs.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Well I was kind of already done." She stated making my mind go cross eyed.

"Huh? That made no sense, use grammar women." I growled scratching my head.

"I mean that I kind of ran away." she said as fast as she could making me burst out laughing.

"So you ran away in the building you live in but yet your still here?" I asked snickering.

"That's of why I said kind of!" she fumed in a sad and serious voice.

I nodded and grinned, but it soon left as fast as it had come.

"Wait do you mean you're asking MOVING IN WITH ME?!" my voice might have reached across the pacific ocean... just saying.

"Is that okay?" she asked, my eyes softened and I leaned back putting my hand over my eyes and forehead.

"Alright but your sharing Blake's room not mine." I sighed and smiled at my perfect revenge plan as I pointed towards the smallest bedroom in the apartment.

"What?! Why can't I just be roommates with Megan?!" she asked but suddenly sighed and continued to glare at me as I just smiled.

"Okay but he STAYS on his side and I am getting a curtain." she stated as she stomped off to the room that smelt like a barn AKA Blake.

I merely grinned and felt my forehead again and frowned as I got up and went to my room and shut the world out yet again only to hear yet another knock at my door.

"HMMM?!" I groaned as loud as I could and looked at the door.

"OPEN UP!" Blake yelled as a quiet tap on the door followed, obviously Megan.

"Nope." I replied across the room on my bed.

I smiled as I listened to Rosa Drill him about the curtain and how he couldn't pass it and all the other things that went into a muffle.

_Another day at the barn yard._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

My eyes creaked open as I awoke to the lovely sound of Rosa screaming about how "Blake opened the curtain while she was changing." and what not, a small giggle could be heard from next door from Megan's room. I groaned throwing my legs over the edge of the bed and walking into my bathroom where my mirror showed me "The Scariest of Them All" My hair looked like Albert Einstein stuck my finger in a light socket overnight. I sighed listening to the bangs and crashes as things were thrown at someone in the kitchen or living room, I growled and brushed my hair as fast as I could but with care as I wrapped my robe around my pajamas and stormed out as usual I ignored the mess around me until I almost got hit in the head with my curling iron that somehow got out of my bathroom and in Rosa's hands. I hissed as it whipped past my head and crashed through a window and down onto someone who used to be awake... until now I glanced down and realized that the victim of my curling iron just so happened to be Braden. I groaned and turned around where Rosa was still trying to throw my new high heels at him while on the balcony.

"One." I counted closing my eyes and tapping my foot.

"Two." They continued to fight and Rosa raised my heels ready to throw expensive heels out the window... literally.

"THREE!" I slammed my fist down on both their heads and watched as they sat down and pouted holding their hands up on their heads were I had hit them.

"Blake get down there and go peel Braden and my curling iron off the side walk next to the pool BEFORE the cops show up." I hissed.

"And Rosa...STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! And while you're at it I want you and Blake to clean up the mess you made." I snapped.

"Wait, what about the cops." Blake asked with a stupid expression plastered on his face.

"Go pick Braden and my curling iron off the sidewalk by the swimming pool then bring him up here." I said nice and slow, he glared and turned towards the elevator mimicking my tone.

"Wait...who killed Braden?" she asked with worry.

"You and you'll be with him soon if you don't put all my stuff back in MY ROOM where it came from and then clean up this mess." I restated in a much simpler tone.

Rosa glared and did as she was supposed to do, I glanced towards the elevator as I heard a body and metal meet the floor, I walked over and looked at Braden's face as he scowled on the floor after being woke up.

"Braden meet floor, Floor meet Braden." I remarked as I helped him up and glared at Blake as he walked past to go help Rosa clean, Braden smiled and glared at the same time.

"Anyone know if the weather man predicted sunny with a chance of curling iron?" he asked in a good natured tone, I smiled and rolled my eyes and grabbed my broken thingy Kabob.

"I don't know but I did hear him say there was a good chance of flying objects." I replied gesturing towards Rosa and Blake sending each other death glares, we both laughed as I led him to the kitchen and handed him an ice pack.

"Thanks." he said as he applied it to the goose egg on his head.

"No problem it's the least I could do after my sister dropped an curling iron on your head." I smiled and leaned against the counter and looking around at the disaster surrounding me and Braden.

"Sister?" Blake and Rosa said in union together and looked up as one smirked and the other just looked confused, I mentally slapped myself and realized I ratted my own butt out, I sighed guessing that I wasn't thinking strait because of my fever.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Rosa, as Megan walked in.

"Knew what?" she asked looking kind of curious and scared.

"I knew you were my sister!" she explained answering Megan's question.

"Braden can you and Megan watch the apartment for a few weeks to a month while my siblings and I are gone?" I asked ignoring the faces around me.

"Ummm, sure?" he answered confused.

"Rosa, Blake go pack your bags and pack only what you can carry on foot." I said hinting them not to actually bring anything mostly because we would be traveling in wolf form for the entire time, they nodded understanding the hint and going to their room to "pack" for our journey.

1 week later

"I'm tired can we please take a break here?" Rosa whimpered her strawberry blonde pelt sticking out as much as Blake's Black fur against the snow.

"You didn't even walk a mile this entire time, me and Naru had to carry you the entire time." Blake fumed in rage.

"Sure we are here anyways." I sighed looking around with my alert senses and sniffed the faint scent of my family as we entered the cave where we were born, I sniffed around despite my aching paws.

Both me and Blake caught each other's eyes as a shuffle of paws came from the entrance, we both turned at the same time to face the strangers awaiting us.

"And what do you thing you might be doing?" a silver wolf obviously the leader asked pointedly.

"Just looking around." Rosa said as she leaned closer to Blake hinting for me to do the same, I stayed where I was standing lazily, causing her to continuously flick the edge of her tail towards the other side of Blake frantically. I ignored it staring straight ahead towards the leader.

"I think I can tell the tension between you two." he says referring to me and Blake as my ears flickered to catch the almost noiseless sounds behind me.

Blake stiffened and let out a nervous smile as he seemed to count the pack numbers that we could see.

"I guess you could say that..." Blake replied stiffly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked keeping my eyes locked with the leaders.

"I mean it's obvious that you're struggling with ranking between the two of you." he answered getting a little nosey for my taste.

"Not particularly, you see we just share a bond between siblings." I answered my voice was hard and stiff letting no emotion creep in.

"So then your here in search of family?" the leader asked moving into the small cave.

"No." I stated sending Blake a slight hint to just go with it, it was obvious our pack was taken over and if we were to be figured out I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be treated kindly.

"Well then, since you won't tell me what you are here for, you shall be kept in this cave until morning then escorted out of my territorial boundaries." he stated in a false kindness that only I seemed to be picking up.

"Thank you kind sir." Blake said bowing his head slightly in thanks, Rosa obviously being the ding bat she is just had to ask the worst question at this possible time.

"So who will be keeping us in here?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Oh my dear, that would be our shaman." he grinned sarcastically.

"Okay?" she asked more than stated sounding a little creaped out.

I kept my gaze fixated on his, keeping my head high but low to protect vitals in case of a sudden attack, is gaze slowly changed from a threatened look to admiration.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." he said in a more sincere tone and moved aside for the shaman to enter, then the pack drifted away leaving us alone.

I laid down and kept an eye on the shaman as she neared Blake and Rosa.

"Blake?" she questions drawing his immediate attention.

"m-m-mom?" he stutters looking up in surprise, my ears swivel and I raise my head and casting my full attention to her.

"You mustn't call me that." she scolded and looked around carefully as Blake nodded slowly.

"It's been so long since I have seen your sisters, I hardly noticed you." she said aiming it towards all three of us.

"You're my mom?" Rosa's voice broke the silence.

"Yes dear but keep quiet, we can't know each other or we will all be punished." our mother hissed in a quiet tone.

"Tell me something, are they actually planning to let us go in the morning?" I asked my expression unchanging as she shook her head sadly; I smirked at Blake and Rosa's surprised faces.

"Don't tell me your surprised guys, it was obvious from the start, no pack in their right minds would let three strong young wolves leave their territory." I scoffed and looked away a little disappointed in myself for letting this happen to us, and yet thinking of any possible way of escape.

"They do this all the time, tomorrow you are to be rallied up and tested, to see what job would fit you best the same as I was." our mother sighed.

"And if we refuse?"i ask.

"They figure out who the leader is and slowly kill off the others until the leader gives in." she said as if it had happened many times before.

"There really is no way out of this." her voice was trying to swallow pity and remorse.

"Wrong. There is always a way out, with or without time, and honestly they won't lay a finger on my family if I am to refuse then it's my fault." I sighed my voice was still shielded, Blake looked up.

"What do you mean your fault?" he stood up defensively.

"I mean that I would rather die than be held against my will." I sigh looking straight at him with the honest truth sewn to every word that left my mouth.

"I don't think your quite getting our situation here, they don't care what the others think, it's the leaders choice." he growls hackles slightly raised.

"Okay and our little group has no leader and stop getting your tail in a knot." I sighed closing my eyes.

"I for one think we should have a leader." Blake states.

"I agree." Rosa went along with ease.

"I for one think that a leader is a bad idea, I don't think any of us like being bossed around and if you haven't noticed we all are pretty well evenly matched, besides a leader means putting me in a cage so I think I'll pass on that one." I mumbled.

"Well then, I think it's time we split." Blake smirks.

"That's fine with me; you go ahead and split everyone up." I huffed trying to go to sleep.

Just them my mother coughed in disappointment.

"I believe that the right of leader belongs to your mother knowing that I gave birth to all of you whether or not you are adults you still belong to Me." she coughs causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yes mother." Blake and Rosa say at the same time.

I remained quiet; she looks to me with a glare.

"Naruku?" she says half expectantly.

I clenched my teeth and tried to block her out, I turned my thoughts harder to think of a safe escape plan for us that wouldn't lead to death for anyone.

"Do you have something to say to me Naruku?" she asked coming closer.

"No." I hissed.

In the blink of an eye I had a mouth surrounding my neck, growling, I knew that if I moved I would be dead for sure and then how would we escape?

"What was that again?" my mother's tone was dangerous, one thing was for sure though, I now know where I get my attitude, and stubbornness.

"Ugh fine, whatever, leave me alone I'm trying to think women." I muttered carelessly, her jaws slowly tightened piercing my skin and drawing blood.

"Honestly? What's the point? You already know my answer so just do it." I said my voice was calm and I was relaxed.

"Naruku! She will!" Blake practically screamed in horror, Blake NEVER worries about anything but what he said really pinched a nerve.

"to think you would kill your own blood and be fine with it, honestly I don't do threats and I don't do leaders, I have a one track mind and if you have the mind to kill me then do it right now, I'm obviously not important so just do it." I ignored Blake, I had gone all my life with only Vicky and animals as my friends and now one of them was tuning against me, if she wanted to cause pain then I say I'm already numb.

"Just so you know I don't just inflict pain." my mother said in her last warning.

"I've noticed." I breathed.

She let go of my neck in a snarl, at first I was surprise, until she snapped her head back down her glistening fangs piercing my skin till they punctured my esophagus, pain shot through me. She ripped back tearing the flesh from my neck. The last thing I heard was the scream of rage from my defenseless brother.

~black out~

I woke up unable to move, with only sound I could hear, Rosa's screams were horrifyingly painful and loud, the usual, then I heard the weasing.

"What's wrong with you, do you even know what you just did?! Threatening is one thing but trying to kill someone?! What's wrong with you?!" a voice I didn't quite recognize yelled in fury.

My eyes began to move by will and flutter open though things were a blur, I could see Blake standing over my mother, his paw was on her throat and his eyes seemed a beastly red. He seemed so full of rage and hatred that it even scared me;_ huh the girl who just told her mother to kill her is scared?_ I could see my mother's terror in her eyes as he loomed over her.

"First you abandon us! Then you betray father! And now here you are trying to kill us all in the name of pride!" Blake sounded sick his voice oozed with rage and hatred, there was no way I could just sit here and let it happening.

"Blake, I'm fine, see." I got up on unstable legs and stumbled towards them blood leaking in a trail down my leg; I finally began to realize that the weasing noise was not coming from my mother by from me.

I sat down beside him as blood filled my lungs and put my paw on his shoulder.

He immediately took his paw off her neck and looked at me with joy filled eyes which immediately filled with horror as my lungs filled with more blood I began to cough, but nothing came out of my mouth but blood.

Blake looked up at me with actual tears coming from his eyes, his rage and hatred had turned into pure despair.

"Hey, stop crying, you look like a baby." I managed in a hoarse voice, he pinned me to the ground causing me shock and slightly more pain through the numbness, he began to holler at Rosa to get certain things, and she came back moments later with moss and cobwebs and a few pieces of dead grass.

"This is going to hurt, I'm sorry." He picked up a piece of grass as he whispered.

I managed a smile "nah." I lied.

Rosa laid across my legs and held me still; Blake left and came back in his human form seconds later.

I noticed a few sticks in his hands that he immediately wrapped in the dead grass; he practically winced himself as he brought the sticks closer to my neck.

_And I though getting bit hurt!_ He stabbed the two sticks into the sides of my neck just far enough from my wind pipe and immediately stuffed in the moss and cobwebs making the bleeding stop, I thought about screaming that he could have just shoved the moss and cobwebs in instead of stabbing two sticking into me but I stayed silent, after all I think I would have just screamed anyways.

He wrapped more cobwebs and moss covering my neck and the sticks in my neck from sight, it felt kind of like a brace that I could breathe through.

"There, that should be good for now." Blake sighed nervously.

"I think I finally found something your actually good at." I croaked.

"ummm, can I go change?" Blake mumbled nervously.

I smirked as I watched him run out in boxers.

He came back in as a wolf, and not much had changed other than that, I glanced over at my mother who was at the doorway just guarding as if nothing had happened, I sighed and began to move over onto my stomach and laid down the way I had before the Mass Murder happened.

I laid my paw on my forehead and winced at the radiating heat that was coming from it, I laid my paw back down and went back to thinking about an escape route, yet in the back of my mind the image of my red eyed brother still haunted me.

The next day

I woke up to a harsh cuff over the head thanks to Blake,_ and here I thought he was nice_, I groaned and stood up squinting against the light pouring in from the entrance.

"Get up now, they're here, and if you would please, stay behind me." Blake hissed in a quiet yet harsh tone.

"Why?" I asked turning my head causing me to wince in pain thanks to my neck.

"Because of your neck you idiot." he growled cuffing me over the head again, I growled and nipped at his ear.

"What's so wrong about it?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that if one of those sticks happen to snap your dead." in a worried yet harsh tone, I huffed and slowly followed behind him.

"Rosa gets over here." Blake demanded.

"Someone's cranky today." Rosa teased; little did she know that this was nothing to tease about.

"Rosa please just go with it, the idea is to make them think that im the leader." Blake used a softer tone on her. _What the heck man?!_ I held my head high as usual despite the pain, just cause im stubborn.

"You can keep your head up but at least put your tail down." Blake informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just explained this to Rosa do you ever listen?" Blake grumbled.

"Not to you." I smiled putting my tail down slightly.

"I leader." he sighed in baby talk earning death glare from none other than the injured wolf.

"Nope my tails staying up." I smirked.

Blake rolled his eyes and cuffed me again.

"Be glad I'm actually following." I hissed when he went to open his pie hole.

He rolled his eyes again and stiffened raising his tail, head, and hackles as we entered the outside world of blinding light, we were completely surrounded as we walked into a circle of wolves through an alleyway that closed behind us as soon as we passed.

"Welcome, to ranking." the leader grinned eyeballing us, my hackles raised slightly at the sight of him despite Blake's warning glare.

"My Butt." I hissed under my breath.

Blake strained to keep himself from smiling at my remark.

"Let's start with...the beauty." the leader smirked.

Immediately I shoved Rosa out into the open towards the leader, where she seemed to enjoy all the attention, only to be put down miserably.

"I meant the white one." the leader coughed.

I glared at him without hiding it and stepped forward as Rosa stepped back.

"What do you want?" I asked looking him strait in the eye.

"Well what rank do you want?" he asked raising his head.

"Ummm? I guess I want the Get the hell outta here rank. That work?" I asked dead serious.

Several wolves laughed.

"I meant a rank that is available, not one out of your fantasy land." he shot back.

"Okay...hmmm, OH I KNOW I'll take your spot so I can leave." I smiled.

"Well, if you really want something that high then I think you would rather want to go for female alpha seeing's how you're a female after all." he finished with a smirk.

"EWWWW, and be around you all day?! No thanks ill pass!" I cringed with distaste.

Blake let out a laugh that earned him a waning snarl from the leader.

"hey don't be mad at him he's just knows a fun game of truth when he sees one and besides if you have a bone to pick you pick it with me." my eyes narrowed into a glare.

Blake let out yet another laugh then looked around as if to find out who did it.

Rosa who was obviously tired of being left out of the action stepped forward beside me.

"Not to mention the fact that you would also have to be his mate, YUCK!" she exclaimed sticking her tongue out.

"Eww gross you right, plus I'm way too young for that." I said truthfully

"Yeah he's way older than you and you would have like 10 of his Minnie me's to keep track of." Rosa hissed and winced.

"NOOOOO Way definitely not that rank." I hissed, by this time we had the whole pack cracking up that is accept for the leader and his mate.

"I mean look around you obviously even you pack members think the same and you would be dumping your loyal mate for a gift wrapped with sarcasm." Rosa reminded the leader thoughtfully.

Blake had completely stopped laughing by this time and had a serious face on, Rosa had went overboard, and even I was done laughing, everything was silent accept for of course the growl of the female alpha.

"Are you suggesting that my mate would leave me for someone as ugly and incredibly rude as you?!" her voice echoed with rage.

"Why yes, yes I am." Rosa smiled still laughing.

I winced; this wasn't going to be good for either of us. The female alpha let out a terrible snarl that hurt my ears, as she leaped forward and pounced on Rosa, I backed up only waiting for it to get bad before I risked anything.

"That's enough Mensa! You are no longer eligible to lead this pack by my side I am choosing a new mate due to your actions." The leader grinned and stared at me.

"Who? Tell me who Akan!" Mensa demanded franticly.

"The white one." He purred.

My eyes narrowed and my heart seemed to stop in horror.

"NO! I already made it clear that I don't like you AND I told you I'm not old enough to have a mate!" I snapped in protest.

"It doesn't matter what you want or what age you are, you have no say in this matter. Take the Black wolf to the Medical den to be a medicine wolf for the pack." Akan demanded in a calm nature that made me sick.

"No I refuse." I snapped my ears were pinned back and my hackles rose in a protective snarl as Blake was dragged away.

"Use the other she wolf as the pup sitter or one of the Queens, and take my mate to the holding cells for now." Akan seemed to smile as he the wolves dragged me and Rosa away to separate places.

The two wolves dragged me out of the circle threw me into a large cave and rolled the stone slab over it leaving a mere crack.

I looked up at the soft light coming from the outside sun, I laid down and closed my eyes prepared to sleep this nightmare away.

12


End file.
